Castigando a Bells
by Simi Pattinson
Summary: Bella es una chica tipica,aburrida y formal..pero eso esta por cambiar al asistir al "calabozo"...Edward Cullen es el jefe que todas quisieran tener hasta que te azota el trasero...DANGER! Lemons :B
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola.. pues despues de desaparecer :S una eternidad quiero dejarles un regalito por San Valentin hahaa...**ADVERTENCIA**es una histora fuerte, tiene lemons lenguaje adulto y trata temas de dominacion..si no te interesa pues no leas, no voy a aceptar quejas pues por eso quedan advertidos...

La historia no es mia es una adaptacion

Prologo

La formal Isabella vive la vida del modo correcto, nunca hacía nada demasiado peligroso. Aunque, lo deseara. Una noche, años atrás, su novio le dio algunas palmadas en el trasero, todo parte de un juego sexual, y a ella le encantó. Quería mucho más.

Pero, se separaron, y desde entonces no había sido golpeada. Cuando se entera de un club en el que se puede obtener exactamente lo que se desea, anónimamente, está lista para soportarlo, difícilmente consigue resistirse.

Para Edward Cullen, "El calabozo" ha servido como un lugar para ejercer su Dominio, sin asumir compromisos duraderos. No puede creer lo que ven sus ojos cuando entra en el área de juegos, y ve a su secretaria Bella, como le gusta que la llamen, inclinada sobre la mesa de golpes, vestida con un uniforme de colegiala. Están enmascarados, pero él la reconocería en cualquier lugar. En un instante formula un plan para dar a ambos lo que tanto desean... Tal vez mucho más.


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

Jugar a actuar nunca había sido una prioridad en la lista de actividades de Bella Swan, pero hoy se encontró vestida y en el papel que la puso positivamente mojada. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién lo sabía? Ella no lo hacía. ¿Quien realmente entiende las instrucciones de la fantasía más interesante de una persona? Ella ya se desmoronaba de necesidad en el interior.

Ella se sentó en una rígida silla de plástico situada en una habitación iluminada, como la sala de espera de la oficina, en una escuela. No parecía real, pero este lugar, El Calabozo, estaba muy lejos de eso. El Calabozo se especializaba en la fabricación de fantasías. La suya fue siempre el escenario de un marimacho.

- Señorita "Smith", el director la verá ahora - Bella estaba utilizando un nombre falso. No se permitía utilizar su verdadera identidad aquí. Se ajustó la falda verde a cuadros pequeños, después la secretaria la guió a la oficina del director.

- Él va a estar aquí… dijo la secretaria.

Bella asintió con la cabeza sin poder hablar. Se mordió el labio y se preguntó si estaría loca por quedarse ahí esperando a un hombre que la abofeteara. De acuerdo al papel en el escenario, era una estudiante habitualmente desobediente en una escuela católica Nuestra Señora del Perpetuo Socorro, había sido capturada por dos muchachos en el armario de las niñas de la escuela.

Cuando la mujer la dejó sola, Bella se acercó a tocar la máscara que cubría la parte superior de su cara. No sólo los nombres eran protegidos aquí, sino también las caras...

- Señorita Smith.

Su garganta estaba seca. Ella enderezó su espalda cuando la puerta se abrió atrás ella y pronto una profunda voz de hombre sonó. No se atrevió a mirar y cruzó las manos sobre el regazo.

- Así que nos volvemos a encontrar. Parece que te gusta mi oficina.

- Ah... No, señor. Respondió Bells, él entró en su línea de visión. ¡Dulce Jesús! Era enorme. Vestido con un traje negro y camisa color negro con un collar de sacerdote, se parecía alguien que podía supervisar una escuela de niñas feligreses.

Él se apoyó en la mesa y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho amplio. Su camisa se estiraba sobre los tensos músculos de sus brazos. Las grandes manos parecían como si la pudieran tragarla cuando él la tocara con sus dedos. Oh, su culo iba a quemarle.

Su respiración aumentó con lo que ella predijo.

Él la miró, sus ojos de un verde profundo la estudiaban a través de la máscara que también utilizaba. Debería haberla distraído verlo con máscara, pero solo aumentó la necesidad en ella. No importaba el escenario, él era un extraño que le daría exactamente lo que querían recibir por más de un año.

Un largo dedo golpeó en sus bíceps.

- Faltar a la escuela. Copas en el estacionamiento. Copiar en el examen de matemáticas. Poner pegamento en el café de la hermana Marta. Y ahora trae estos dos chicos a la escuela. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con usted?

Ella se encogió de hombros, levantando una pequeña esquina de los labios.

- ¿Detención?

Él movió la cabeza lentamente. Levantándose de la mesa quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola en el respaldo de la silla. Metódicamente dobló las mangas hasta sus antebrazos.

- No, ya hemos estado allí. Se durmió en detención, como siempre dejando su goma de mascar debajo de la mesa. Llamé a sus padres, pero ambos sabemos que no sirven para nada. Parece que yo voy a tener que tomarla en mis manos.

- ¿Qué va a hacer? Realmente no lo sabía y su estómago estaba revolviéndose por las opciones. Sus bragas estaban empapadas. Desde que había entrado y se había puesto esta falda de uniforme de niña pequeña. El segundo que ella se dobló la falda se subió dejando al descubierto parte de su espalda.

Ella se levantó de su silla pensando en tomar un papel de chica aún más mala. Separó las rodillas ligeramente y pasó los dedos ligeramente a lo largo del cuello de la camisa doblada.

- Me podría tomar donde los muchachos lo dejaron.

El apretó los labios.

- No lo creo señorita Smith- Él puso sus manos sobre la mesa cuando se inclinó hacia ella -Parece. ¡Ahora!

Sacudiéndose, ella saltó a sus pies.

- Va a quitarse sus bragas y dejarlas sobre mi escritorio.

- ¿Quitarme... .. Las bragas? Ella le guiñó un ojo. Ella pensó que se las iba a dejar puestas mientras él decía eso. Si se las quitaba él vería cuan húmeda estaba. Podría oler su excitación. Él... Oh Dios, la castigaría con la espalda desnuda.

- ¿Hay algún problema señorita Smith?

- No, señor.

Ella tragó y llegó hasta su falda y deslizó dos dedos en el elástico en la cintura haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la falda cubriendo su vagina. Las empujó por el muslo, luego se dio cuenta que la falda se subiría hasta su culo cuando se inclinara hacia adelante para eliminarlas de las piernas. Haciendo una pausa en el algodón blanco justo por encima de la rodilla, lo miró.

El tenía su mandíbula rígida. Su mirada en sus bragas. El se enderezó y sus dedos eran blancos en la parte de arriba de la silla, mientras la observaba. ¿Él iba a tratar de hacer algo más que golpearla? Allí, se dio cuenta de que si él quería joderla ella lo dejaría.

- Quíteselas del todo. Exigió él con voz ahogada.

Mordiéndose los labios, ella empujó las bragas hacia bajo de las piernas luchando cuando pasó por los zapatos, sin tener en cuenta que su culo estaba al aire. Rápidamente, ella se puso de pie y tiró de la falda a su lugar, pronto se dio cuenta que había dejado sus bragas en el piso.

Ella lo miró y él asintió con la cabeza. Ella se preguntó que si él no llevara la máscara vería una de sus cejas levantada.

- Le dije en mi escritorio. Le recordó. Como si ella necesitaba que se lo recordara. Inclinándose hacia abajo, ella las recogió, dándose cuenta cómo sus muslos se deslizaron juntos cuando se movía. Ya estaba tan mojada, la crema se filtraba en sus pliegues y las piernas. Ella se apretó y levantó rápidamente, temiendo que pudiera gotear en el piso, luego, causalmente puso las bragas en la mesa.

Él asintió con indiferencia.

- ¿Crees que esto es una broma señorita Smith?

- No, señor. Ella temblaba cuando su pulso vibró en el cuello, corriendo frenéticamente a través de su cuerpo. Esto era más que una broma. Ella estaba muy en serio acerca de sus necesidades… infiernos, ¿qué otra cosa podría haberla llevado a buscar un lugar que pudiera atender su deseo de ser castigada?

- Hmm. El se sentó en la mesa y abrió una carpeta de manila. Sus dedos corrían por el borde de las bragas mientras él aparentaba leer… la incertidumbre la tenía mojada de lo excitaba que estaba. Su cara estaba caliente mientras se preguntaba lo que él estaba sintiendo.

- Deje de moverse. Ordenó al mirarla, y ella se dio cuenta que había estado de pie en pie.

- Sí señor. Murmuró.

- Ah ya veo que fallo en álgebra, también. Comentó secamente.

- Soy mala para las matemáticas.

- Tal vez si hubiera estudiado... Golpeó la mesa con fuerza con sus largos dedos, enviando un escalofrió a través de ella irradiando su fuerza.

¿Dónde estaban los hombres así en la vida real? Ella sólo conocía uno y él era inalcanzable.

- He considerado su comportamiento hasta ahora. Le impuse rezar varios rosarios. ¿Usted los hizo?

- Um...

- No lo creo. El castigo corporal parece la única solución.

Él se puso de pie de repente y fue alrededor de la mesa, la agarró del brazo y la arrastró a un asiento, al igual que alguien que arrastraba un niño salvaje. Él la empujó hacia adelante cerca del cojín para que su torso descansara a lo largo. Agarrándola de las muñecas, las tiró detrás de ella y las cruzó por su espalda. Luego él la amarró de modo que los dedos de cada mano estuvieran agarrados en el brazo opuesto.

- No te muevas. Le ordenó.

Oh, por fin. Eso era todo. Ella contuvo un gemido cuando él subió la falda, metiéndola bajo el apretado brazo, entonces se retiró como evaluándola.

- Estoy considerando nalguearla, dijo él, su voz sonaba ahogada otra vez. El pasó un dedo suavemente sobre una de sus nalgas y de repente la dejo de tocar -Pero creo que tal vez eso no sea bueno para una chica como tú. Creo que tal vez con una paleta.

El corazón de ella latía más rápido con ese pensamiento. Sí…Él estaba en lo cierto. Por el momento, la mano sería muy íntimo, y quizás no lo suficiente. Necesitaba algo áspero, algo que realmente castigara su culo.

No era como si hubiera hecho algo malo en realidad. Tal vez sólo quería ser castigada por ser una niña buena toda su puta vida. Aburrida, blanda, bostezando, digno de una chica que había suprimido su lado salvaje, casi hasta ahogarse. Sí, esa chica necesita unos azotes.

- Por favor... No. Ella suplicó, sus palabras sólo elevaba su nivel de excitación. Sabía que no lo detendría. Sólo su palabra de seguridad detendría el juego. Y no había manera de que ella digiera "alcachofa".

- Debió tener en cuenta las consecuencias antes de pasarse al lado malo. Él echaba chispas. Ella oyó que él se ponía de pie y se atrevió a mirar por encima de su hombro. En su escritorio, él abrió un cajón y sacó una paleta que la hizo reconsiderar esta aventura.

Su respiración se aceleró y miró de nuevo hacia delante. El miedo y la emoción peleaban, pero su intensa necesidad prevaleció.

- No tiene de qué temer. Dijo él, detrás de su espalda -No te voy hacer daño pero puedo garantizarle que no se va sentir cómoda durante todo el fin de semana. No va olvidar fácilmente el castigo dado por su comportamiento. El trajo la paleta a su línea de visión. -Es madera. Elegí esta sólida en lugar de la con agujeros para hoy. Esto aumentará la resistencia de la carga y mantendrá su culo recordándole lo que se merece. Pero...esta es artesanal, cómo usted sentirá tiene pocos nudos tallados para recordarle cómo comportarse.

El corrió el objeto rectangular sobre su brazo y ella sintió los golpes. Otro escalofrío la recorrió. Sí. ..

- ¿Estás lista? Le preguntó.

- Sí, señor, dijo ella. De hecho no estaba segura pero ya no podía retroceder. Si esto era un error, entonces tenía que ajuntarse, si no la hacía sentir bien en este fin de semana y si no le gustaba nunca lo volvería a hacer, pero en el fondo... Básicamente, sabía que esto era muy adecuado para ella.

- Ni un sonido. Él la advirtió -No queremos que otros estudiantes sepan sobre su castigo.

- Pero señor, no sé si puedo...

- Trate.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, momentáneamente incapaz de hablar y con la esperanza de que podría permanecer en silencio. Ya manteniendo adentro sus gemidos de excitación.

El frotó la madera a lo largo de su culo luego le dio una palmada en las nalgas, como si probara su firmeza. Ella se retorció y se mantuvo a pesar que quería suplicar que lo hiciera. Esto no era por lo que ella pagó. De repente, él lo llevo atrás y golpeó su culo contra la madera, sacándole un grito involuntario, con una explosión de dolor a través de su piel radiando en la zona afectada.

- Silencio. Él gruñó. Otro golpe siguió a su orden y ella enterró sus dedos en sus brazos mientras contenía el grito que quería escapar. Salió como un gemido ahogado. Ella apretó la frente contra el borde del asiento, cuando la paleta golpeo su trasero. Un inocente y caliente dolor se expandía por ella, llegando a su vagina y empujando hacia arriba en su canal. Si ella estuviera jodiendo. Si tan solo.

La agonía continuó, pero también la satisfacción. Se sentía bien. Eso era lo que necesitaba para... ¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué placer! Golpeó la madera sin descanso, en su culo convirtiéndolo en éxtasis. Ella se estremeció como exigiendo un pene. Una ola pasó tan intensa que apenas sintió la pala en el culo y casi no sintió cuando se detuvo.

Ella gritó involuntariamente con la sensación de frescura de los dedos en su culo caliente.

- Shh... Murmuró el -Shh...Todo está bien. Sus manos recorrían sus brazos suavemente, aflojar el agarre, liberando sus manos a un lado. Con cuidado él la ayudó a levantarse y le limpió las lágrimas que se habían filtrado a los lados bajo la máscara. Ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba llorando.

- ¿Está bien? Le preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego empujó las sensaciones que latían a través en su caliente culo cuando se enderezó, se arregló la falda por encima. Y sin embargo, su cuerpo exigía más. Necesitaba ser follada y ella quería poder preguntar por eso, pero no era parte de su contrato. La decepción se estableció en ella, incluso su excitación continuaba girando fuera de control y la satisfacción con la paleta le dijo que quería más. ¿Cómo joder...? Esta noche, cuando estuviera acostaba en su cama con la espalda dolorida en sus nuevas sábanas blancas y usando su duro vibrador, fingiendo que era el Señor Inaccesible y quien fue el que golpeaba el culo, todo estaría bien.

Solo, fuera de la oficina del director, Edward Cullen agarraba el mostrador de su cómoda un poco inclinado hacia adelante, mientras se esforzaba por respirar. Su excitación nunca había estado fuera de control. El sudor corría en su piel al lado de su cara recordando la escena que acababa de dejar.

Isabella Swan. Su hermoso cabello castaño, ojos marrones de secretaria. Sus curvas jugosas siempre lo habían tentado. Y ella había venido aquí para ser castigada. Sabía por su archivo que esta era su primera vez aquí y sus reacciones confirmaron que no era algo que había hecho hasta ahora. Oh... Ella era una sumisa de cuna. Eso era evidente. Algunos incluso la podrían llamar una puta para el dolor. Él no lo haría. Fue simplemente hermoso y sería perfecta a sus inclinaciones.

Edward no seguía todas las reglas del BDSM1. Cadenas, cuero, pinzas, la negación del placer, él podía dar o tomar…él simplemente no les hacía caso…, pero a la hora con látigo, con una paleta, azotes o latigazos en un trasero delicioso, no había nada mejor. Le gustaba estar a cargo y le gustaba dominar. Principalmente, se enamoró de la pasión de una mujer que grita con el dolor momentáneo de su disciplina, era un placer tan divino que era adicto sin remedio.

La dulce Bella llorando casi lo llevó a rasgarse el pantalón y quiso joderla hasta que no se pudiera mover. Pero ahora no era el momento ni el lugar. Ella había ido a El Calabozo por esto, las mujeres no podían joder aquí. Esto era similar a la prostitución para su gusto. Ahora, si él y Bella hubieran venido aquí y hubieran rentado una habitación de juegos... Sería otra historia. Ed se quitó el cuello de sacerdote que lo estaba ahogando y prometió que en un futuro próximo vendrían aquí juntos y él le mostraría todos los placeres que ofrecía El Calabozo.

Se sentó y se quejó del dolor por la presión que hacían sus pantalones a su pene. Y no fue suficiente presión. Tenía que salir de la habitación rápidamente antes de que ella viera la gran erección en sus pantalones. Él estaba tan duro que le costó ponerse sus pantalones.

- Oye, viejo.

Edward levantó la vista para ver a su mejor amigo Jake.

Como de costumbre el hombre parecía que había peinando su cabello negro con un batidor de huevos, pero esto no impedía que las mujeres lo desearan. De hecho, el nivel de atracción era más cuando se enteraban que era dueño del Calabozo. Pobre tipo. En realidad no le gustaba eso. Era muy difícil para él encontrar una mujer que significara algo para él.

- ¿Estás bien? Jake preguntó cuando Edward le lanzó una mirada indecisa -Estás pálido y febril.

- Estoy bien. No estoy enfermo.

- ¿Sesión difícil?

- Sí, se puede decir... La conozco, ella no sabe quién soy.

Enmascarados o no, él sabía que era Bella al instante. Se pregunta si debería sentirse insultado porque no lo hubiera reconocido. Cuando ella se inclinó sobre el banco de azotes, el tatuaje en su espalda había revelado su identidad. De vez en cuando, había visto el ala entrelazada con hojas de hiedra y el celta cuando se le subía la camisa mientras ella archivada los documentos. Ambos eran femeninos y distintivos. Nunca había visto nada igual. No cabía duda de quién era el tatuaje.

- Y tú la deseas...

- Wow, eres psíquico. El suspiró - Lo siento hombre. Sí, lo hago. Lo he hecho por mucho tiempo. ¿Podrías?... Debería él preguntar -¿Me puede decir si ella volverá otra vez?

- Por supuesto. Eres uno de los mejores. Te la diré cada vez que ella…. ya sabes, todo el tiempo que tú siguas actuando. Sé que tienes un trabajo de tiempo completo en el "mundo real".

Ed se echó a reír cuando jake puso comillas en el "mundo real". Él trataba con un montón de mierda en el club, pero la gente le gustaba mucho cuando hacia latir al negocio.

- El mundo real puede ser aburrido. Respondió haciendo énfasis con los dedos a su amigo -Las mujeres no me dejan acercarme para abofetearlas.

Ahora tenía una idea el lunes, Bella iba a cumplir con sus rodillas dobladas, sobre su escritorio y por último con su pene. Si a ella le gustaba su culo caliente definitivamente él se plantaba como voluntario para el trabajo y no iba aceptar un no por respuesta. Ella era suya.

Bella se revolvió inquieta en la silla, deseando aun poder sentir el aguijón dulce que había experimentado la noche del viernes y todo el sábado. Llegado el domingo, sólo había un vago rastro del dolor por la mañana, pero había ido a almorzar y se perdió. Dios mío, ¿qué estaba mal con ella?

Valientemente, se arrastró hasta su trabajo, haciendo los informes semanales para su jefe, Edward, atendiendo a todo lo que él necesitara durante todo el día. Edward, que era el vicepresidente de publicidad de la pequeña empresa donde trabajaban, parecía raro aquel día. De hecho, el Señor Inaccesible, como muchas veces pensaban de él, no estaba actuando tan inaccesible como era su costumbre.

- Isabella, ¿puedes venir aquí? – Él la llamó por la puerta abierta de su oficina faltando un minuto para las cinco. Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Claro, él quería verla justo a la hora de salir. Bueno, no era como si tuviese grandes planes. No había nada más allá de una película, un baño de espuma, y su novio a pilas en el orden del día.

Colocó el bolso en el cajón del escritorio y apagó la luz de su mesa. Edward estaba de pie cerca de la puerta cuando ella entró en su oficina. Miró hacia él confusa. Una extraña tensión parecía sobrevolar a través de la sala, uniéndolo a su comportamiento poco común de hoy, ella se preguntaba si estaba a punto de ser despedida. O tal vez, él iba a ser trasladado, y esperó hasta ahora para contárselo.

Inquieta con la visión de su mesa limpia, que generalmente estaba llena de pilas de papeles, ella decidió que lo segundo sería lo correcto. Entonces ¿por qué estaba tan tenso ahora? Tenía miedo que de que ella fuera despedida. Él tenía reputación de ser un demonio para trabajar, pero en realidad, a ella le gustaba su dominio. Él nunca fue serio. Él era solo… demandante. Y exigente.

A ella le gustaba el dolor. Le gustaba su carácter muchas veces arrogante. Al parecer, ella era una masoquista. A lo grande. Pero, él también era protector. Nadie se metía con ella, a menos que quisiesen sufrir la ira de Edward.

- ¿Olvidé hacer algún informe? – preguntó ella, sabiendo muy bien que no lo había hecho. Ella utilizaba una lista de verificación para no perder ningún informe.

Ella saltó al oír la puerta siendo cerrada, cuando miró hacia arriba, el estaba de pie junto la puerta con la mano en la cerradura.

- ¿Edward?…

Él negó con la cabeza. - Señor – instruyó – Me gusta cuando me llamas Señor.

- Pero, yo nunca…

Ella jadeó, mientras él cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y las mangas de la camisa se estiraron sobre los musculosos brazos. Sus largos y poderosos dedos enroscados sobre su bíceps. Excepto uno – el dedo índice que golpeaba lentamente, de arriba abajo.

No…

Su coño se volvió crema con los profundos ojos azules que la observaban como si supiesen todos sus secretos. De repente, estaba segura de que al menos, él sabía uno.

Él se agachó y trabó la cerradura, su corazón se disparó como copas cayendo sobre el suelo, encerrándolos juntos en la habitación.

- Ahora, Señorita Swan – dijo él con voz fuerte de mando – Quiero que te saques las braguitas, dóblalas sobre mi mesa y levanta la falda hasta la cintura.

Ella lo miró, horrorizada.

- ¿Debo llamarte Señorita Smith? – preguntó, confirmando lo que ella ya sabía.

- No…

- No, ¿no obedecerás mi orden, o no debo llamarte Señorita Smith? – Él se retiró de la puerta dejando de jugar – Ahora Bella. Haz lo que digo.

Su tono no admitía discusión, y ella no tenía ganas de discutir. Se había sentido atraída por Edward desde el día en que llegó desde la agencia de secretarias, apuntó hacia ella y exigió que asumiese el puesto de la secretaria que acababa de terminar con lágrimas. Él no era el ogro – ella lo había visto de inmediato - pero había pocas cosas que pudiesen coincidir con su personalidad.

Un escalofrío la recorrió, y el calor atravesando su coño se acurrucó en su vientre. Y ahora sabía algo sobre él que nadie más en la empresa podría adivinar.

Su coño positivamente empapado, ella se subió la falda y empujó sus bragas de encaje negro por sus muslos.

- Déjalas en las rodillas – gruñó – Luego separa las piernas todo lo que puedas.

- Sí señor – susurró ella sabiendo que se estaría completamente expuesta, mucho más que en la imagen de su cabeza. Ella se inclinó sobre el escritorio. Ahora entendía que estuviera limpio.

- Adorable – murmuró. Su mano golpeó su trasero, y ella saltó por la sorpresa. No le había oído aproximarse – Ningún moretón o marca. Te curas rápido. ¿Tienes algún dolor?

- No señor.

Él se rió entre dientes. – ¿Qué quieres ser?

Ella dudó. ¿Qué debía decir?

- La verdad Bella.

Qué Dios la ayudase… - Si – ella murmuró – Me… me gustaría recordar tu dominio. Eso me hizo sentir…

- ¿Especial? ¿Cuidada? ¿Poseída?

- Sí

- Señor

- Sí, señor – se corrigió

De pie tras ella, él arrastró los dedos suavemente sobre sus caderas. – ¿Quieres saber por qué utilicé la paleta en vez de las nalgadas contigo? – Pasó sus manos de arriba abajo por las nalgas, sus pulgares trazando un camino. Empujó un poco y se alejó de ella. Llegando más abajo, acariciándola en su costura – No podía confiar en mí mismo para hacerlo.

Bella gritó cuando dos de sus dedos empujaron dentro de ella, y afirmaron su coño. Su cabeza cayó a los brazos sobre el escritorio mientras se vanagloriaba con la sensación de sus dedos follándola y reclamando su coño.

- Cariño, te sientes tan bien en mis dedos – le dijo. Él manoseó su clítoris, enviando sobre sus dedos como rayos disparados a través de ella. – Oh sí, me gusta cuando te vienes. Estás goteando encima de mí.

- Me gusta que me toques, señor.

- Pero eso no es todo lo que quieres.

Aún avergonzada por admitir ante él sus deseos secretos, ella escondió su rostro entre los brazos y sacudió la cabeza. Gimió en señal de protesta cuando los dedos la abandonaron. ¿Ya había acabado?

El silbido de su cinturón deslizándose por las presillas atravesó la sala. ¿El cinturón? ¿Qué iba a hacer con el cinturón?

Se rompió cuando él lo trajo hasta la mitad preparado para azotar su trasero.

Bells gemía y se retorcía con el pensamiento de lo que estaba por llegar. La excitación corría por sus venas. Se inclinó sobre ella, sus labios en su oído con el cuero arrastrando por su culo.

- Me gusta el sonido de una mujer cuando la estoy disciplinando, pero en este caso, debes guardar silencio. Nada de gritos o lloros – advirtió – ¿Entendido?

- Si señor – ella respondió.

Con esto, él se apartó para quedarse a un lado ligeramente detrás de sus caderas. El cinturón silbó por el aire cuando lo hizo caer sobre su culo, y ella luchó contra el gemido. Ella ahogó el sonido con las manos cuando el dolor quemó a través de ella. Ethan no se detuvo. El cinto golpeó sobre su trasero repetidamente hasta que ella estuvo segura que estaba rojo como una ardiendo, y las lenguas de fuego lamían hasta su coño, encendiendo un placer que se derramaba en ella como lava.

Sus gritos fueron silenciados por el éxtasis.

- Sí – ella gimió – No pares. Haz mi culo tuyo.

- Boca sucia – Él la reprendió, y ella lo notó jadeante, su tono áspero. Unos cuantos latigazos aterrizaron en el pliegue de las nalgas y muslos, y ella sabía que recordaría este interludio cuando caminase, así como cuando estuviese sentada.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella.

- ¿Quieres que te folle?

Si no lo hacía, ella podría morir. Su vibrador había estado a punto de no cumplir con su necesidad el viernes. Necesitaba ser dominada por su Amo. – Si. Si, si, si. Por favor.

Agarrando las tijeras de la mesa junto a su escritorio, él le cortó las bragas. – No estás autorizada a usar de estas cuando estés cerca de mí. ¿Entendido?

Tiró de ella hasta ponerla en pie y acarició su cuello, mordiendo y chupando, mientras le abría la blusa. En un momento, fue tirada al suelo. Su sujetador siguió el mismo camino un segundo más tarde. Si ella pensó que le iba a acariciar sus pechos, estaba completamente equivocada.

Edward la empujó hacia atrás contra la mesa y la agarró por las muñecas. Si bien la mayoría de sus acciones fueron brutales, fue suave al llevar sus brazos hacia atrás, y ella supo que el uso de la fuerza los excitaba a los dos. No tenía ningún deseo de hacerle daño.

Tan pronto sus muñecas estuvieron en la parte baja de su espalda, las apretó con una mano enorme, y pateó sus piernas para separarlas más. Su mano libre alineaba su polla con su coño. Con un fuerte empujón, él se introdujo completamente en ella, obligando a su suave canal y no dando cuartel cuando comenzó un ritmo brutal dentro y fuera de su cuerpo antes de que pudiera adaptarse.

- ¿Sabes tu palabra de seguridad? – gruñó él.

- Sí – gimió ella, y luego comenzó una letanía de _Nos_ cuando ella tiró de sus muñecas, comportándose como si quisiese estar libre de él – No… para… - jadeó, sabiendo que él no lo haría hasta que dijese la palabra de seguridad que le haría parar.

- Te gusta – gruñó – Tómalo. Toma mi polla follándote. Tu coño es mío.

- No – ella gimió. Él tiró de sus brazos hasta que los hombros se juntaron en la espalda, sus pechos presionaban el escritorio. La superficie pegada a su piel sudorosa, tirando y arañándola, mientras él la follaba sin piedad.

Ella había fantaseado con Edward, pero nunca se había imaginado que estaría completamente a su merced. Le encantaba.

- Me perteneces – él exigió.

- Sí…

- Y follaré este coño siempre que quiera.

- Oh, Dios, Edward – exclamó. La liberación golpeándola, escurriendo a través de su cuerpo casi tan duramente como la estaba follando. Su cuerpo se inclinó, tirando contra él mientras las sensaciones la sacudían como si fuese una marioneta fuera de control en una cuerda. Sin embargo, él continuó golpeando dentro y fuera de ella.

Su brazo se deslizó por debajo de ella, y la levantó del escritorio, llevándola a la alfombra, donde la arrodillo al estilo perrito con los hombros apoyados en el suelo y el culo en el aire. Edward nunca paró. Golpeó para entrar en ella con tal fuerza, que tuvo que apoyarse en la alfombra o quemar la alfombra.

Y le encantó. Era el tipo de follada que había soñado durante años. Feroz. Dominante. Un hombre que se apoderaba completamente de ella.

De repente, otra liberación martilleó a través de ella, todo su alrededor se sacudió manteniendo su impulso. Ella gritó entre sus manos, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras las sensaciones se acumulaban en su cuerpo, abrumada también por sus emociones.

Edward se quedó rígido detrás de ella, y sintió su esperma caliente inundándola. Él se desplomó hacia un lado, tirando de ella con él. Mucho más suavemente a como la había follado, se retiró de su coño y la puso sobre la espalda. Con ternura, limpió las lágrimas con su pulgar.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

- Perfecta – Ella giró la cabeza y limpió su mejilla – No sé lo que pasa con estas.

Inclinándose, la besó suavemente. Su lengua empujó entre sus labios, saboreando y reclamando su boca – ¿Vienes a casa conmigo? – preguntó

- No sé si mi trasero podrá soportarlo – le dolía, pero oh era tan bueno. Ella se movió. Recordaría ese encuentro durante horas, incluso mañana.

Él le acarició el hombro, y ella lo sintió sonreír antes de hablar. – Sexo normal. Vainilla. Sin nalgadas. Solo quiero estar contigo esta noche y abrazarte. ¿Vale?

- Sí. Me gustaría...


	3. Chapter 3

**2**

Bella se sentía un poco incómoda cuando salió del edificio parcialmente vestida – no es que un observador casual pudiese saber que no llevaba bragas ni sostén, pero se sentía desnuda. Edward caminó a su lado, pero no tan cerca como para que alguien pensase que iban juntos. No la tocó, ni siquiera la miró.

Hasta que llegó a su Volvo.

Entonces él le abrió la puerta del pasajero y la guió al interior con una codiciosa mano deslizándose por su espalda y por encima de su culo. Ella se mordió el labio con su toque íntimo y esperó estar haciendo lo correcto. Él era su jefe, pero en ese momento, parecía como si fuese mucho más que eso. Edward conocía sus deseos más íntimos y estaba más que dispuesto a cumplirlos. De hecho, parecía que compartía los mismo deseos, solo que desde el ángulo opuesto. Se preguntó si eso la debería preocupar. Disfrutaba de un azote sensual como parte del juego sexual, pero no estaba segura de meterse en una relación donde podría ser un acontecimiento que sucediese todo el tiempo. Como su superior, él siempre había sido profesionalmente distante. Nunca se había acercado a ella antes ni había dado alguna indicación de que pudiera desearla remotamente. Pero un compromiso libre sería difícil de llevar en el trabajo.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? – Él preguntó tras sentarse.

- Creo que sí.

- Pero no sabes que esperar ¿no?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. – Sí

Puso en marcha el coche y su mano le rozó la pierna al alcanzar la palanca de cambios. – Debes esperar ser mía – le dijo, y la calma se apoderó de ella como su corazón se aceleró.

- Tuya… vale.

- Estoy de acuerdo con algunos aspectos del BDSM, pero no todos. Por lo que he visto, creo que vas a disfrutar de las cosas que hago. Y cuando estemos en una escena, me llamarás señor. ¿Entendido?

- La mayor parte. ¿Cuándo estamos en una escena?

- Cada vez que estemos solos y esta tensión entre nosotros se pueda cortar. La sientes. Lo sabrás.

Ella se retorció y la mano viajó por el interior de su pierna, empujando hacia arriba la falda y deslizándose por sus muslos. El calor inundó su coño y ella sintió que aquello estaba bien.

- Como ahora ¿señor? – preguntó. Su respiración se aceleró cuando la excitación se apoderó de ella. Sus pezones estaban duros contra la blusa, y ella sabía que debían estar empujando hacia delante, claros faros de su necesidad.

- Exactamente. Eres tan sensible. No puedo esperar para estar contigo otra vez. Quiero ver tu rostro cuando vueles lejos a mí alrededor.

Ella no podía esperar para eso. El pulso se le aceleró con la idea de verle corriéndose dentro de ella. Mirándole, supo que nunca sería la misma otra vez. _Señor, aquí está el informe, ¿puedo inclinarme sobre el archivo para que me folle ahora?_ Ella casi se rió ante la inadecuada idea, pero el sonido se convirtió en un gemido cuando los dedos acariciaron sus pliegues y jugaron con su clítoris. Su cabeza se inclinó para atrás mientras se hundía en las sensaciones. Él curvó los dedos hacia abajo, y empujó dentro de ella, estirando el canal poco a poco, era tan bueno tenerlo dentro de ella, tocándola allí. Ella se inclinó en el asiento para darle un mejor acceso.

Edward era todo con lo que había fantaseado durante años. Contundente, pero, sin embargo, atento a su placer. Ser dominada por él cumplía con sus más profundas necesidades. Rezó para que él la hiciese suya durante algunas noches más.

- No te muerdas el pobre labio – le ordenó – Quiero oírte.

- Sí señor – Exclamó, luego gritó cuando él pellizcó más fuerte su clítoris, una miríada de colores estallo ante sus ojos. Suave y áspero. Ella nunca había estado tan bien. – Sí – gimió – Otra vez. Por favor.

Él abandonó su pasaje por completo para concentrarse en el pequeño botón que podría darle a ella tanto placer-dolor. – Te verías preciosa con un anillo o una barra aquí – le dijo, mientras pellizcaba otra vez y giraba sus dedos. – El tiempo de cicatrización impediría nuestro juego, aunque… por suerte, conozco la manera de simular el mismo sin llegar a la perforación. Mmmm, si. Puedo sentir que te gusta esto. Estás tan cremosa. Voy a lamerlo todo tan pronto como te metas en mi cama – o tal vez antes - agregó mientras ella se estremecía.

¿Tenía alguna idea de lo que sus sensuales palabras le estaban haciendo? Minutos después aparcó en el sombrío camino de entrada con árboles alineados.

- Quédate ahí. – dijo él. Saliendo del Volvo él fue alrededor del coche hacia su lado. Ella esperaba que la ayudase a salir del vehículo. En vez de esto, él la giró en el asiento, le separó las piernas y se arrodilló entre ellas. ¡En el camino de entrada! Apenas tuvo un momento para pensar antes de que su cabeza se hundiese entre sus muslos. Ella ahogó un grito con las manos cuando él agarró su clítoris con los labios y los dientes. Colocó las manos debajo de su trasero y la levantó en su boca. Con hambre se dio un festín con ella, lamiendo su crema y mordisqueando su carne tierna.

- ¡Oh, Dios, si! ¡Más! – rogó.

Él pellizcó una sensible nalga para castigar su falta de deferencia. Esto era una escena, y tenía que respetarlo y a él.

- Señor – exclamó – Por favor, señor, por favor.

Él gruño contra su coño, vibrando su aprobación muy profundo dentro de ella, y supo que había respondido correctamente. Quería su sumisión a él… y a ella le resultaba tan fácil.

Ella agarró el salpicadero y el asiento de atrás para mantener el equilibrio mientras él arrastraba su lengua por ella, pero entonces la metió profundamente en su canal, alejando toda la excitación cremosa que pudo. Incluso en medio de las sensaciones abrumadoras, la desconcertó ver la cabeza oscura hundiéndose y empujando contra ella. Edward, su serio jefe. El señor Intocable. Y wow… la estaba _tocando_.

Sus labios se pegaron a su clítoris una vez más, y él sacó una mano de debajo de ella. De repente, metió dos dedos en su coño y el mundo estalló a su alrededor. Cayendo hacia atrás sobre la consola central, gritó. Una y otra vez su orgasmo fluía, colores corriendo delante de sus ojos, mientras la sangre golpeaba al pasar por sus oídos. Edward se levantó sobre ella, besándola con dureza. Sus dedos siguieron follando su coño. Queriendo sentirle, ser uno con él, ella le rodeó con las piernas sus caderas estrechas.

Los dos estaban tan crudos, tan necesitados, que ella se preguntó si podrían hacerlo en la cama antes de caer uno sobre el otro de nuevo. Las escaleras, el pasillo, el sofá, la pared… a ella no le importaba. Tener a Edward era todo lo que le importaba.

Él rió cuando empezaron a bajar de su liberación. – Eres ruidosa – murmuró en su oído – Menos mal que mis vecinos son distraídos.

- Lo siento – susurró, sintiendo calor no relacionado con su orgasmo recorriendo sus mejillas.

- No sé. A mí me gustó. – Le mordió el labio inferior – Quiero más.

Soltándola, salió del coche y luego tiró de ella para que le siguiese. Abrazándola y besándola, empujó la puerta cerrada luego arrastró los pies por la entrada principal. Una vez dentro, la empujó contra la pared y pateó la puerta cerrándola.

- Toda mía ahora – gruñó contra su cuello.

- ¿Debo preocuparme?

- Oh, sí… mucho. Nadie te lo dijo. Soy un ogro. Como núbiles secretarias y les hago correr por sus vidas. Pero lo que nadie sabe es que me gustan los juegos de azotes. Todo tipo de juegos de azotes.

- Mmmm – murmuró, deslizándole sus manos sobre el pecho. Los pezones empujando contra la palma de su mano mientras se movía sobre sus firmes pectorales. – Lo sabía.

- ¿Sabías que me gusta atar a mis amantes a la cama, y seguir mi malvado camino con ellas?

Un temblor estremeció en su vientre. Ella no sabía eso, pero… Oh, quería que lo hiciese con ella. – No, no lo sabía.

Su pulgar tiró de su labio inferior. – Te lo estás mordiendo otra vez. ¿Así que juegas?

- Sí – susurró – Sí, me gustaría, señor.

Él sonrió y le sujetó la barbilla, el pulgar deslizándose por su mejilla. – Y pensar que no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía a mi alcance todo este tiempo.

- Me gustaría un poco más de alcance…

Él ahuecó sus pechos y apretó los firmes montículos. – Te gustaría, ¿verdad?

- Sí… Edward…

La voz excitada de Bella cantaba en sus oídos. ¿Cómo podía haber esperado tanto tiempo? Parecía que había estado atraído por ella siempre, pero no se le había acercado debido a la política de la oficina. No había una regla para que él no pudiera salir con ella, sólo un aire general que no debía. Además, en el trabajo todo el mundo lo consideraba un tipo de ogro. La gente se aprovechaba de los chicos buenos y él no tenía tiempo para eso.

Pero Bells... Quería mostrarle cuán bueno podía ser. Por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Él la sacó de sus brazos y luego la puso encima de su hombro, caminó por la casa hacia su habitación mientras ella se echó a reír. Podía escuchar esa carcajada durante días. Le gustaba escucharla feliz.

Con un gruñido exagerado la tiró sobre la cama e inmediatamente se arrastró sobre ella, peleando con su cuerpo con los brazos y las piernas.

- Mía,- afirmó él enseñando los dientes. Vio cómo un escalofrío pasó por ella. Esta era la mujer que había esperado durante todos estos años. Una persona que no era fácil de intimidar, pero totalmente dispuesta a someterse totalmente a él y ofrecerle hasta el culo para sus placeres. No era en el culo en lo que estaba interesado en ese momento. - Te quiero desnuda,- le dijo, - Con las manos esposadas a la cabecera. Quiero joderte mientras gimes y te golpeo debajo de mí, y me ruegas que me detenga, pero me vas a decir con tu cuerpo que me quieres en ti, duro.

Los labios de ella se separaron y respiró entrecortadamente mientras lo miraba. - Sé mi palabra de seguridad,- dijo ella en voz baja. El sabía que le estaba diciendo que haría exactamente lo que le había dicho, porque los excitaba a los dos tanto sin dejar el ámbito de lo aceptable. Ambos lo deseaban, incluso si actuaba como otra cosa.

Agarrando las muñecas, él las sostuvo con una mano. La otra desgarró la falda y la metió por sus muslos.

- Para,- exclamó ella tirando de los brazos para alejarse de él. Casi lo hizo hasta que lo miró en los ojos y vio su profunda necesidad. Su cuerpo se movía sinuosamente en su contra, incluso mientras continuaba fingiendo un intento de fuga.

- Quédate quieta. Eres mía, toda mía,- le dijo. Saqueó su boca mientras ella se retorcía debajo de él. Una pierna se acercó alrededor de sus caderas y su coño contra su entrepierna. Llegando entre ellos, él empujó para abrir sus pantalones y sacó su polla. Sin molestarse en empujar sus pantalones por las piernas se metió en ella necesitando su coño. Su pasaje caliente se cerró a su alrededor sujetando su eje y tirando de él dentro de ella.

- No,- susurró ella aunque su gemido era lleno de _sí, sí, sí._

- Oh, sí - respondió él sintiendo el cien por ciento, un pirata con una doncella lujuriosa. El fácil deslizamiento de su pene a través de sus pliegues lo endureció más y tuvo que sacar todas sus reservas de control relación a ella para hacerlo lento, profundo, poderoso y completamente a su maestría.

- Más, oh por favor, más,- rogó ella.

- Sólo así,- respondió él negándoselo.

- Por favor - intentó ella de nuevo. - Señor... por favor...

- No. Sólo siente. Siente mi polla empujar dentro de ti. Abrirte. Llenar tu apretado coño.

- Oh Dios... - Los ojos de ella se cerraron cuando su coño se cerró alrededor de él mientras reaccionaba a sus palabras. Él sonrió sabiendo que estaba en control de las reacciones de ella. Que la podía llevar hasta el borde y empujar a los dos a la dicha.

- Mmm...,- suspiró ella.

- Estás tan húmeda. Te gusta lo que estoy haciendo. Te gusta que te mantenga cautiva y hacerte doblegar por desearme.

- No...

- Oh, sí, lo haces. Eres una chica mala. Intentando ser buena, pero eres mala. La forma en que estás succionando mi polla, ordeñándome, tratando de hacer venirme... La forma en que estás empujando las caderas hacia arriba y frotando tu clítoris y sus rizos húmedos en mi contra. Estas tan húmeda y tan necesitada de esta polla.

Él empujó duro y ella gritó yendo contra sus caderas. Los dedos de ella flexionados en el vacío mientras él empujaba sus muñecas en el colchón, maldita sea su fuerza. Su coño lo apretó más.

- Deténgase. Por favor pare,- murmuró a medias mientras empujada sus caderas hacia él. Un empuje enorme parecía una oleada de catapulta a través de su cuerpo, él empujó por última vez y se perdió en su interior.

- Dulce madre de la misericordia,- jadeó él apretando la frente en su hombro, justo por encima de la curva de su dulce pecho. Sus brazos se deslizaron por debajo de ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos mientras su mano acariciaba su cabello húmedo. No podía pensar. No pudo contemplar lo que había sucedido o donde todo esto los llevaba. Era tan visceral, tan absolutamente e inesperadamente correcto.

- ¿Bells? - dijo él inclinando la cabeza para que su barbilla descansara sobre ella y poder mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Sí, Edward?

A él le gustaba que ella sabía cuando llamarlo por su nombre y no "señor". Eso era importante si tomaba lo que estaba a punto de ofrecerle. - Necesito más de ti.

- ¿Más?

- Por la mañana, al mediodía en las noches sobre todo en las noches. Contigo a mi merced. Tu dulce parte trasera para castigar. Tu coño para joder. Tu boca para llenar. Tu cuerpo para explorar y conquistar.

Ella se mordió el labio, de nuevo, de esa manera encantadora que le dieron ganas de luchar por su derecho de morderlos.

- ¿Qué pasa si no quiero ser conquistada?

- Lo quieres. Definitivamente lo quieres.

Ella vaciló y él podía ver a su mente reflexionando.

- Tengo mucho que aprender, - ella ofreció.

- No tanto. Tú quieres lo que yo quiero. Y no quiero nada complicado. Sólo tu sumisión, tu voluntad de ofrecerte a mí, tu necesidad de dolor para llevarte al placer. Y quiero darte eso.

Quería ser el único que se lo daría. Y eso lo sobresaltó. Él la abrazó más.

- Y ahora, te quiero en mis brazos durante toda la noche.- Ella sonrió.

- Sí, Edward. Sí a todo.- Ella lo besó en su frente cerca de su oído. - Señor.

Bella frunció el ceño cuando se despertó, su cuerpo estaba dolorido y el sol daba en su rostro desde la dirección equivocada. Cuando sus ojos parpadearon se acordó de dónde estaba. En la cama de Edward…. ¡en la cama con su _jefe_! Donde paso una buena parte de la noche desnuda y esposada a la cabecera.

Dulce cielo ¿que había hecho?

Someterse. Dándose a sí misma. Follar con él como una ninfómana en una carrera. Reprimió un gemido. ¿Qué iba a pensar él de ella? Primero la fantasía de la obra en _El Calabozo,_ luego joder con él como un conejo muerto de hambre sexual. De alguna manera ella no se arrepentía. Sufría por más de él.

Pero el sol brillante de la mañana reconoció la profundidad de su idiotez. También reconoció que si no se ponía en marcha iba a llegar tarde al trabajo.

¡Caray! No tenía ropa aquí. No tenía coche. Su bolso y su teléfono celular aún estaban en el suelo de su coche donde se había olvidado de ellos cuando…

No, ella no iba a repetir eso ni subiría por todo el cuerpo de él.

Con cuidado se deslizó de la cama. Se iba a vestir y luego iría por su bolso al Volvo. La avenida central Estaba a dos calles de aquí. Por mucho que ella no quisiera hacer ese tipo de caminata por vergüenza, tenía que hacerlo y encontrar un taxi.

Decidida a hacer su plan, salió de puntillas de la habitación y se dirigió a través de la sala de estar para encontrar su falda y su blusa de camino.

- ¿Dónde diablos crees que vas? - Edward gruñó detrás de ella cuando estaba a medio camino de la puerta principal.

_Oh, mierda._ No había duda de su tono. Ella estaba en un gran problema. _Grande._

Ella se volvió para encontrarlo desnudo en la puerta detrás de ella, su expresión enojada. - Bueno, yo...

- ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste en salir a hurtadillas? _No es_ aceptable, Isabella.

Ella le tendió una mano implorante. - Tengo que llegar a casa para que pueda estar lista para ir al trabajo.

- ¿Y qué estabas… - Sus palabras se cortaron y él la miró su rostro cada vez más oscuro mientras su disgusto se hacía más amplio.

- Ibas a caminar hasta la avenidad, ¿Verdad?

Ella temblaba por la orden en su voz. - Estaba...

- Ven aquí. Ahora.

Ella hizo una pausa congelándose en el lugar. Él se trasladó a la butaca y se sentó.

- A menos que lo que quieras hacer terminar con lo nuestro, vas a venir aquí ahora, Natalia.

-Sí, señor- susurró con un poco de miedo y emoción a su orden. No había duda de que estaba decepcionado y triste con ella. Caminó hacia él con pies de plomo, preguntándose qué iba a suceder. No le quedaba mucho tiempo para especular. Tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, él la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella sobre su regazo. Su falda estaba por encima de su cadera, su brazo la sujetaba a su alrededor para mantenerla en su lugar y su mano golpeó abajo en el culo.

-¡Edward, no!- exclamó ella.

-Tienes que aprender a comportarte-, dijo con calma. Su mano golpeó abajo en su sensible culo otra vez.

Ella temblaba con cada golpe, la misma carne que había azotado ayer por la noche. El calor comenzó a fluir a través de ella y se mordió el labio sabiendo que pronto se transformaría en placer.

-No puedes escaparte de mí-, le dijo con otro palmada. -Vas a pensar más allá de ti misma. Vas a tener en cuenta tu seguridad. Dependes de mí para cuidar de ti.

Su mano cayó sobre ella con cada declaración, con varias nalgadas más en trasero como buena reprimenda. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas por la quemazón allí y se retorcía para alejarse avergonzada por el placer que le dada. Un orgasmo se estaba contrayendo sobre ella y sabía que iba a encontrar su liberación con unos más golpes de sus palmas.

Como si sintiera esto, de repente él se detuvo y la levantó a sus pies. Con los labios finos, contempló su rostro herido. – Ahora - dijo él señalando a sus espaldas. -Vas a ir a quedarte de pie en esa esquina. Deja tu falda como está y pon las manos en la parte baja de la espalda y _no te_ frotes el trasero….o cualquier otra cosa. Las niñas malas no obtienen liberación.

- Señor... - Ella lo dijo débil por su necesidad y la sangre circulando a través de ella. Su orgasmo latía en su vientre casi doloroso por el gran deseo de una liberación explosiva.

- Ahora, Bella. Haz lo que digo.

Con una inclinación de cabeza ella se trasladó a la esquina y tomó la posición que él le había pedido. Su cabeza apoyada contra la pared mientras el aire fresco le acarició su enrojecido culo. Le dio vergüenza por un momento el saber que ella estaba así, pero lo que la tenía más incómoda era su excitación que salía de su coño para bañar sus muslos.

Ella oró para que él la follara pronto. La había disciplinado. Le había dado exactamente lo que había necesitado, casi. Ella necesita su pene en ella, también.

Detrás de ella oyó un movimiento en el dormitorio y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Se abrió una puerta y luego se cerró, luego cajones se deslizaron de un aparador. Un minuto más tarde, ella escuchó la ducha. ¿Él se estaba preparando para ir al trabajo? ¿Mientras que él le había pedido que se quedara parada aquí?

Ella respiró estremeciéndose, tratando de alejar el deseo que se había construido en ella. Él se estaba bañando. Ella sólo podía irse se dijo con enojo. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Pero sus pies no se movieron. No podía. No porque él le había dicho que se quedara, sino porque necesitaba esto. Ella lo necesitaba a él y la disciplina que le daba. Sus órdenes. Someterse a él.

Ella cerró los ojos y esperó preguntándose qué le pasaba. ¿Había perdido algo vital cuando era una niña? ¿Era algún tipo de desviación masoquista? Siempre había sido tan normal. No le gustaba ningún dolor, pero el tipo de palmadas que Edward le dio o le pellizcaba los pezones y clítoris. Ella se mordió el labio. O cuando él le mordía el labio. A ella le gustaba eso.

Ella olió su colonia a bosque antes de que lo escuchara. Se había movido en silencio detrás de ella mientras que había estado pensando. Su cuerpo bloqueaba la luz de las ventanas de la sala y su calor se metió en ella.

- Buena chica - la tranquilizó él mientras sus manos pasaban sobre sus brazos poniéndolos a los costados. Ella veía los pliegues agudos de su traje a sus espaldas y la parte posterior de sus muslos. Vestido. Maldita sea. Ella debía saberlo pero ahora estaba claro. No estaba en libertad. Y ese era su verdadero castigo.

Él le bajó la falda a la posición correcta, entonces la volvió a sus brazos. Apretó aún la húmeda mejilla a su camisa blanca almidonada, mientras él la sujetaba con fuerza, su mejilla contra la parte superior de su cabeza.

- ¿Aprendió la lección? - preguntó él suavemente.

- Sí, señor. Lo siento, traté de irme. - Y así fue. No porque la habían atrapado o porque él le había palmeado, sino porque sabía que lo había decepcionado y aunque él no lo había demostrado, sospechaba que lo había herido.

Él asintió con la cabeza contra su cabello. - Vamos a llevarte a casa para que puedas arreglarte, entonces vamos a coger el desayuno de camino a la oficina.

En el apartamento de Bella, Ed se sentó en la taza del servicio y la escuchó mientras ella se bañó. Habían estado en silencio hasta aquí. Una vez en su casa, él había elegido la ropa para el día y la instruyó que se bañara con una amonestación estricta de no tocarse su coño. Ella no iba a encontrar liberación sin él.

El agua se cortó, ella salió a la alfombra y él cogió una toalla. Sacudió la cabeza y puso la toalla en su lugar. Poco a poco, él quitó el material de su piel rosada por el calor. Natalia en silencio gimió cuando él la seco. Sin piedad, frotaba los pechos asegurándose de despertar sus ya arrugados pezones. Ella gimió mientras él secaba su vientre y las piernas. Agachándose ante ella le separó las piernas y separó los pliegues con los pulgares. Sacando la lengua lamió los jugos en su coño.

La dulce miel, fuerte y picante se quedaría con él durante todo el día, tentándole a tirarla en su oficina y joderla a cada oportunidad. Él ya sabía que no había calma, su polla estaba dura como una roca. Nada la iba a ayudar excepto estar dentro de ella. No iba a suceder.

Sus bolas latían mientras se metía profundamente en sus pliegues y él empujaba a su paso. Ella se estremeció a su alrededor y se obligó a detenerse. Natalia no iba a recibir su liberación hasta más tarde.

Se había horrorizado cuando despertó solo en la cama esta mañana. Y cuando la cogió saliendo furtivamente en la sala de estar, primero se sintió aliviado y luego tuvo la anticipación de volver a imponer su dominio sobre ella. De disciplinarla. Era su inclinación, pero nunca había sentido tal necesidad con otra mujer. Había sido casi difícil ser severo con ella.

- Ve a vestirte - le dijo mientras se paraba.

- Señor, yo necesito…

Él sacudió su cabeza. Sabía lo que necesitaba, él lo necesitaba también. Pero no iba a ocurrir. Para ninguno de ellos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó él mientras se dirigía a su tocador.

- Mi... - Ella parpadeó. - ¿No hay ropa interior?

- Creo que lo puse claro anoche. Nada de bragas a mí alrededor.

Ella se mordió la esquina del labio de la manera adorable que disparó su excitación y tuvo que hacer algunas muecas.

- La falda del vestido que has elegido es un poco... volada.

El miró el vestido negro estrecho y la falda amplia. Él la había visto antes usarlo y siempre le había subido su presión arterial. Era bastante recatado, pero la vista de su piel a través de las mangas y la forma en que el borde llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas ponía a su corazón latir con fuerza.

- Supongo que tendrás que tener cuidado, - dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. _Sobre todo a mí alrededor._

- Necesito usar sostén.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Una cosa era saber que su coño estaba desnudo para él. Otra muy distinta era otros hombres comiéndola con los ojos.

- El más sexy que tengas. Y sé que estaré pensando en quitártelo todo el día.

- Casi puede hacerme venir con solo sus palabras.

- Bueno, no podemos hacer eso.

Ella frunció el ceño obviamente descontenta. - Sí, me lo imaginé.

Con un resoplido ella fue a la cómoda y abrió el cajón superior. Por un segundo, se quedó mirando el contenido. Sacó una tanga roja de encaje y la colgó de su dedo índice. - ¿No puedo hacer que te intereses en esto?

- Llévalo para salir con tus amigas.

- No es el material para la noche de chicas.- Ella sonrió maliciosamente. - Pensándolo bien, tal vez

-¿Quieres otra paliza?

-Probablemente.

- Puedo ver que tendré que vigilar tus opciones de vestirte cuando salgas con tus amigas.

Ella se echó a reír cuando sacó el sujetador negro que apenas podía contener sus pechos.

- No te preocupes. Tengo algunas bragas de abuela que puedo usar. Muy Bridget Jones. Tengo algunas otras de color rosa con volantes en la parte trasera. Apuesto a que te gustan.

-Sólo cuando estamos jugando.- La boca de él se secó cuando se puso el semi-sujetador que apenas contenía sus pechos. Sus areolas se asomaban por la parte superior de las copas y los encajes de la moldura tocaban sus pezones erectos, instándolo a la acción. Su polla se sacudió. Señor iba a morir hoy.

- Este sujetador siempre me hace sentir tanto calor,- le dijo. - Los encajes tocándome siempre que me muevo. Es como si tuviera dedos en mí

- Ponte el vestido - dijo con voz áspera. ¡Ella era tan mala! Se merecía cada azote que podría darle. Le encantó aunque era una verdadera tortura.

Ella sonrió mientras terminaba de vestirse, arreglando su pelo y luego deslizó sus pies en el medio de unos tacones negros que él había seleccionado.

- ¿Café? - murmuró él dirigiéndose a la puerta. Tenía que llegar al coche o llegarían muy tarde al trabajo.

Natalia siguió a Edward fuera de su apartamento disfrutando de la poderosa sensación de feminidad que la inundó. Prácticamente lo tenía en su dominio de lo mucho que la quería. Pasar este día sería un tormento, pero ella esperaba que esta noche tuviera cada momento de tormento.

Él condujo a través de la cafetería por las bebidas y sándwiches para el desayuno de camino al trabajo. En la oficina, entró a la plaza de parking al lado de su coche, se bajó del Volvo y se dirigió al edificio sin mirarla. Sorprendida miró detrás de él. ¿Qué demonios?

No fue hasta que se paró entre los coches que se dio cuenta que estaba dando la impresión de que habían llegado por separado. A menos que alguien estuviera muy atento, a simple vista, no se daría cuenta de que había llegado en su coche y no en el suyo. Tomando un momento, ella se compensó y luego se dirigió al interior del edificio luchando contra la brisa, como la representación completa Marilyn Monroe… Sólo Bella sabía que no llevaba bragas.

En su escritorio, encendió el ordenador y abrió su correo electrónico. Edward ya había enviado una nota.

_Planeé un almuerzo conmigo. Sala de conferencias 10._

Ella había tenido reuniones antes de almorzar con él. ¿Sería esto en realidad negocios? Apretó los muslos y trató de aliviar la abrumadora excitación. Si ella se ponía muy cerca de su escritorio podía tocarse sin que nadie lo viera. Una imagen de sus dedos o un zumbido momentáneo del pequeño cohete de bolsillo que guardaba en su bolso y se sentiría mejor. Sí... Ella sólo tenía que correr rápidamente al baño. Edward nunca lo sabría. Estaba en el borde, no tomaría mucho tiempo más que ir comúnmente al baño.

Febrilmente, ella buscó en su bolsa el pequeño bolsillo de la parte inferior del compartimento central.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Ella oyó al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus dedos alrededor de su premio y dejó caer su mochila al suelo.

Sorprendida miró a Edward. -Nada.

-¿Qué hay en tu mano?

Ella consideró decir "nada" de nuevo, pero ella no iba a mentir. No a él.

De mala gana, le tendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba y suspiró mientras miraba por encima de su hombro izquierdo. A través de las horquilla sus dedos rozaron su piel. Miró su rostro cuando él abrió la bolsa y lo sacó del tamaño de una pulgada de largo en su mano. Sus labios se apretaron en una línea delgada, miró hacia ella luego y de nuevo al dispositivo.

- Hmm, - lo cogió y lo torció para iniciar en un discreto zumbido que parecía inusualmente alto en su oficina. - ¿Quieres explicarme esto?

La mortificación se apoderó de ella y oró para que nadie estuviera por casualidad en la zona. - Creo que más o menos sabes lo que es,- respondió ella.

- No estoy seguro de saberlo. - Sacudió la cabeza apagando el juguete y lo deslizó en la bolsa del vibrador y luego metió la mano a su bolsillo. Ella miró a su antebrazo por encima de la tela. Se había arremangado la camisa revelando el vello ligeramente enroscado sobre su piel y el músculo. Ella apretó los muslos, por la forma que la crema inundo su coño, debido a la necesidad que cualquier vibración podía hacerle.

- Edward, por favor - le rogó. Su cabeza se sentía tan mareada, incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que su excitación extrema.

- Necesito el archivo de Barker, - dijo él.

- ¿Barker? - ¿El qué?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- Creo que lo has archivado. ¿Puedes conseguirlo?

¿Lo entendía? Estaba en su maldita oficina. El conocía el sistema alfabético como ella lo hacía.

- Sí, claro, - respondió ella. Poniendo sobre sus pies ella irrumpió en su oficina y al banco de la pared de al lado de su escritorio. No era inmediatamente visible desde la puerta y él se aprovechó de eso, vino detrás de ella mientras ella abría el cajón. Su cuerpo bloqueo la vista de ella y deslizó el brazo alrededor de su cintura rozando la parte delantera de la falda y apretó los dedos en el coño. Agarrando su clítoris, él le dio un suave, pero duro apretón que la dejó sin aliento. Fuego una vez más pasó a través de ella. ¡Ella nunca iba a lograr pasar todo el día! Ni siquiera estaba segura que sus piernas la sostuvieran el tiempo suficiente para poder regresar a su escritorio.

- Compórtate, - murmuró él. - No vas llegar a la liberación por ti misma. A partir de ahora, será conmigo y solamente conmigo. ¿Comprendes? -Le dio otro pellizco y ella gimió.

- Sí, señor. Dios, señor... ¿hasta cuándo?

- Hasta que yo lo diga.

Ella dejó caer su frente en el borde del cajón y respiró agitadamente. Estaba tan al borde que era como si se hubiera tomado diez tazas de café en corto tiempo. El gabinete, las paredes, el piso, todo parecía tener un impulso.

- No puedo tomarlo mucho más tiempo, - declaró ella.

- Sí puedes. Vuelve a tu escritorio. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Ve a almorzar a las doce en punto.

- Sí, señor - murmuró ella. Sus piernas se tambalearon al caminar pero llegó de nuevo a su escritorio sin contratiempos...


	4. Chapter 4

El mediodía pareció que tardaba una eternidad en llegar. Con cada llamada que Bella trasfería al despacho de Edward, ella crecía más y más en el borde hasta que estaba lista para gritar de frustración. Se negó un descanso para tomarse un café con sus amigas, alegando la necesidad de trabajar en un proyecto que estaba llegando al límite de plazo. Esquivó una llamada de su madre - su _santa_ madre recatada que nunca entendería las necesidades de Bella, que hasta ahora habían estado fuera de su trillado camino. Bueno, quizá camino _trillado_ no fuese la expresión correcta. Pero su madre podría escuchar la voz entrecortada mientras trataba de sonar natural. Ella le preguntaría a Bells qué iba mal hasta que ella se rompiese. _Así que_ no sucedería.

A cinco minutos para las doce, ella dejó su escritorio, tomando un cuaderno y una pluma con ella. Estar encerrada en una sala de juntas con Edward iba a ser un infierno, pero estar cerca de él podría ayudar. Un poco.

Impaciente, esperó por él. Diez minutos después, entró con una bandeja de cartón con bebidas y una bolsa de papel blanco que asumió era la comida. Sin decir palabra, lo puso todo en la mesa, empujó la puerta, la cerró y luego dio la vuelta a la mesa. La sacó de la silla y tiró con fuerza de ella contra su cuerpo. Su polla rígida presionando contra su vientre mientras le agarró el culo con una mano empujándola más cerca de él y metió los dedos en su pelo. Con hambre devoró su boca. La lengua empujaba hacia su interior mientras ella gemía.

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre su chaqueta. Se puso de puntillas para acercarse más a él. Su lengua se batió en duelo con la de él mientras las lágrimas pinchaban en sus ojos. Las emociones y la necesidad atravesándola. Sus pezones estaban tan apretados contra el corpiño de su vestido, y su coño tan húmedo como si estuviera pidiendo que él lo llenase. Hebra tras hebra de excitación empujaban a través de ella, clavándose en sus centros del placer como pequeños estallidos de liberación.

- Lo siento, llego tarde – murmuró sobre sus labios.

- Está bien.

Sacudió la cabeza y la besó de nuevo, las manos enmarcando su rostro.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

- Creo que sí.

- Lo sé… esto… puede ser intenso.

- Me siento como si estuviese a punto de explotar – confesó ella. Sus dedos se deslizaron bajo la chaqueta para masajear uno de los tensos pezones. Él cerró los ojos, quedándose sin respiración, y ella supo que lo tenía justo en el límite. Un plan embriagador se fue formando en su mente.

Poco a poco, dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por sus firmes abdominales hasta su duro vientre, luego bajó hasta su rígido pene. Lo palmeó, apretando suavemente.

- ¿Me permites decir que lo siento mucho?

En silencio, él asintió con la cabeza y se dejó caer hacia atrás en una silla. Ella se dejó caer de rodillas. Él abrió el cinturón, mientras ella abría el cierre de su pantalón oscuro. Se los sacó una vez abiertos, y empujó hacia abajo su ropa interior lo suficiente para que su polla saltara libre. Sin dudarlo, se lanzó hacia adelante y la envolvió con su boca. Acunó la suave cabeza con su lengua, lamiendo el semen salado que se le escapaba, rodeando la gran superficie. Poco a poco, ella lo atrajo más profundo. Y más profundo. Trazó la dura cresta de su longitud, adorando su olor almizclado mientras se acercaba a su raíz. Sus rizos cortos le hicieron cosquillas en el labio superior y se echó hacia atrás, chupando duro, haciéndole gemir y unir los dedos sobre su pelo, mientras ella ejercía presión sobre su punta y apretaba su lengua en el punto justo debajo de la cresta.

Mostrando misericordia, ella se hundió de nuevo en él, tomando todo lo que pudo, mientras sus caderas se movían en el asiento. Dándole tanto placer como el que ella sentía también. Ella separó las piernas mientras se arrodillaba. Cada movimiento hacia debajo de él, cada curva, ella tiraba de sus pliegues, provocando que gimiese alrededor de él.

Él se retorcía, mientras ella chupaba duro su polla otra vez. - Bells… vas a hacer que me corra – jadeó. Ella se defendió con una sonrisa, no dispuesta a abandonar la presión que tenía sobre él. Moviéndose más rápidamente, trabajó de arriba abajo su eje mientras sus dedos se apoderaban de los tensos muslos. Luego con un grito ahogado, él empujó hacia arriba y un chorro caliente se derramó en su garganta. Ella tragó lo más deprisa que pudo sin querer dejar nada.

Tomándolo completamente, su disculpa fue que tomaría _todo_ de él.

Ella apenas tuvo la oportunidad de lamer el camino de regreso a su longitud cuando él la levantó y la puso sobre la mesa delante de él. Separando sus muslos, le subió la falda y se hundió en su coño. Ella se echó hacia atrás sobre sus manos y dejó caer la cabeza mientras se vanagloriaba en el regazo húmedo de su implacable lengua a lo largo de su carne recalentada. Con un ligero cosquilleo de la barba que le había crecido desde la mañana arañaba sus tiernos pliegues. A ella le encantaba. Le encantaba la sensación de tenerlo lamiendo, mordiendo y empujando. Sus dientes atraparon su clítoris, ella reprimió un chillido que podría echarlos fuera. Temblaba mientras él chupaba duro en su centro. Tres dedos entraron es su canal, y ella se derrumbó. Su espalda se estrelló sobre la mesa mientras presionaba sus manos sobre su boca para reprimir sus gritos de placer. Una avalancha se precipitó sobre su boca y él se mantuvo en ella hasta que otra ola de éxtasis amenazó con separarle de ella con su intensidad. Ella se retorcía con un silvestre salvajismo sobre la mesa de la sala de conferencias, altar de su placer carnal.

Ella temblaba como las bifurcaciones de un débil rayo, seguido de un cosquilleo a través de ella mientras bajaba de la cima de la liberación que él le había dado. Él dio un paso entre sus muslos y tiro de ella para ponerla en posición vertical, besándola con tal ternura, con la intensidad de un necesitado, que ella pensó que llegaría otra vez. Su propio fuerte sabor hizo explosión en su lengua llena de la felicidad que él acababa de darle. Hambrienta, ella lo saboreó hasta que se separaron, jadeando.

- Si no nos detenemos, voy a follarte – rechinó.

- No me importa.

- Sólo tengo la sala durante cuarenta minutos más. No es suficiente tiempo. Y no está suficientemente insonorizada para amortiguar los gritos que obtendría de ti.

Ella se mordió el labio.

- Oh Dios, no hagas eso – se quejó él – Apenas mantengo el control así.

Ella se lamió los labios en su lugar y él gimió.

- Te he traído una de esas hamburguesas vegetarianas que te gustan – Dijo. Obviamente desesperado por mantener el control, se empujó dentro de los pantalones y luego se volvió hacia la comida. Ella se tomó un momento más para recuperarse, antes de enderezar su ropa y bajarse de la mesa.

- ¿Y una Coca-Cola? – Preguntó débilmente. – No sirve de nada ser saludable sin estar siendo totalmente insalubre.

- Por supuesto. Sé cómo eres – Empujó una pajita en uno de las tazas y a continuación, sacó un emparedado envuelto en papel de aluminio de la bolsa.

Natalia se sentó en una de las sillas. -¿Tenemos trabajo real que hacer mientras estamos aquí?

Él negó con la cabeza – No, y no me siento mal por ello tampoco. Tengo una reunión tarde con Colleman esta noche.

Ella frunció el ceño. Colleman era su jefe. Las reuniones con él siempre estresaban a Edward. El hombre justamente no tenía ni idea y de lo frustrado como el infierno que Edward estaba. – ¿Quieres venir a mi apartamento después?

- Sí. Creo que me va a enviar fuera de la ciudad por la cuenta Baker.

- Australia… - murmuró. Eso significaba un viaje largo. La última vez que había enviado a Edward fuera, había estado ausente casi dos meses. Ella apretó los labios y jugó con la pajita para ocultar sus emociones. Esta cosa entre ellos era tan nueva, no quería que él se fuese volando al otro lado del mundo.

Ed le cogió la barbilla y la giró para que lo mirase. – No va a cambiar lo que siento por ti.

- A mí tampoco – Simplemente sería difícil.

- Ven aquí – dijo sentándose en la silla junto a ella y arrastrándola a su regazo. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y apretó el rostro a su cuello. Él frotó su espalda. De alguna forma, entre anoche y hoy, ella había llegado a pertenecerle, y antes de eso, toda la tensión y la camaradería en el trabajo habían sido los juegos previos para ese clímax.

- No quiero que te vayas – le dijo.

- No quiero ir… No te preocupes, cariño. Todo irá bien. Y, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez quiera hablar de otra cosa. – Pero Edward no lo creía. Ella lo podía oír en su voz, y ese sonido le producía terror donde su excitación había sido turbulenta todo el día.

Horas más tarde, Natalia estaba en su apartamento, necesitando a Edward, necesitaba saber dónde estaba. A las siete, no se preocupó mucho. La reunión con Colleman podría haber durado mucho. A las ocho, comenzó a mirar el reloj. Él debería aparecer en cualquier momento. A las nueve, estaba muy preocupada, y a las diez, estaba desesperada.

¿Le habría ocurrido algo? Si no lo conociese bien, pensaría que ya estaba harto de ella. De hecho. Pero ese no era el Modus Operandi de Edward y ese no era el hombre que la había abrazado con tanta fuerza durante casi veinte minutos en el almuerzo de hoy.

A las once, se resignó al hecho de que no iba a ir. Malhumorada y confundida acerca de qué había sucedido, paseó por el apartamento y apagó las luces.

Durmió de forma intermitente, y cuando llegó a trabajar al día siguiente, sabía que parecería el infierno. Con los ojos entrecerrados, miró en la oficina de Edward y vio que aun no había llegado. ¿Qué tipo de jueguecito estaba jugando con ella? Apostaba a que _él había_ dormido muy bien.

Un pitido lamentable la atrajo de su ira. Genial. Y su móvil se estaba muriendo también. No lo había cargado anoche con toda la preocupación. Gracias a Dios que tenía un cable de repuesto allí.

Estaba buscando en su bolso, tratando de encontrarlo, cuando otro pitido sonó, y se dio cuenta de que el teléfono no estaba en absoluto en su bolso. El sonido venía de debajo de su escritorio. Sobre manos y rodillas tanteó a su alrededor. Después de varios intentos, finalmente lo encontró. La maldita cosa debía haberse escapado de su bolso y caído en la parte de atrás del cajón de su escritorio cuando Edward la había asustado ayer. Y…

¡Oh, no! Tenía diez llamadas perdidas, todas de Edward.

Después de conectar el teléfono, marcó el número de su buzón de voz.

_- Hola Bella, Colleman es un idiota. Me marcho esta noche. El idiota tuvo al departamento de viajes haciendo todos los arreglos y nunca se molestó en decirme nada hasta esta noche. Te juro que está tratando de molestarme lo suficiente como para que me largue. Tengo que estar en el aeropuerto en una hora y apenas tengo tiempo para meter algunas cosas en una bolsa e irme. Mira, eh, te llamo desde el aeropuerto después de facturar._

Ella cerró los ojos, devastada por haber perdido todas sus llamadas.

_- Hola soy yo. Estoy sentado en el aeropuerto. Siento mucho no hacer lo de esta noche. Dios, ya te echo de menos. Lo intentaré otra vez dentro de un poco, antes de embarcar. Me gustaría poder abrazarte. Bueno, adiós._

_- Soy yo de nuevo. Bueno, parece que no voy a ser capaz de hablar contigo mientras estamos en el mismo estado. Tengo una escala en Indianápolis. Te llamaré desde allí._

_- ¿Dónde estás? No tengo el número de tu casa conmigo. Necesito hablar contigo y saber que estás bien. Estaré en Indy durante un par horas, así que llámame cuando oigas esto._

Varias llamadas obsesivamente seguidas. Entonces:

_- Maldición, ¡Bells! ¿Dónde estás? Dios, espero que estés bien. Llámame. No me importa la hora que sea con el cambio de horario. Solamente llámame. Necesito saber de ti._

_- Oye, Bells –_ decía en el mensaje final _– Estoy en Los Ángeles. Estaré en el avión en unos minutos y en el aire durante diecisiete horas. Sólo tienes que dejarme un mensaje. Simplemente… Bella, deja un mensaje._

Las lágrimas pinchaban en sus ojos por la frustración en su voz. Ella puso los codos sobre el escritorio y se cubrió la cara en las manos. Ciegamente, cerró el teléfono y lo colocó en el gabinete cerca de su mesa. Él estaba en el aire pensando que ella estaba molesta con él. En vista de esto, la duración de su viaje ni siquiera parecía un problema. Tenía que hablar con él – bueno, al menos dejar un mensaje. Él no lo conseguiría hasta que ella dejase el trabajo hoy.

Su corazón pesaba, se llevó el móvil a la oficina de él para poder cerrar la puerta. Enchufándolo a la toma cercana a su escritorio, se sentó en su silla e inhaló su olor. Tomando unas pocas respiraciones relajantes, marcó su número, agradecida de que él se hubiese cambiado a un plan internacional, la última vez que había tenido que viajar fuera del país. Tragó saliva mientras accedía directamente al buzón de voz, tal y como había esperado. Su voz profunda se envolvió alrededor de ella, mientras le escuchaba identificarse e invitar al llamante a dejar un mensaje.

- Edward – comenzó – Lo siento mucho. Lamento que no pudiéramos hablar antes de que te fueras y lamento haberte perdido y lo siento, siento tanto ser tan idiota y perder mi móvil bajo el escritorio ayer. Ya te echo de menos. Espero que puedas regresar muy pronto – hizo una pausa cuando se dio cuenta que de no lo enviarían a Australia sin esperar que estuviese allí durante al menos unas semanas. – Yo, umm, aguantaré firme aquí – le dijo – Humm, supongo que me llamarás o escribirás cuando tengas una oportunidad - Ella recitó su número de casa y dijo adiós.

Al regresar a su escritorio, conectó el ordenador. La secretaria de Colleman finalmente había enviado el itinerario de Edward. Dos meses. Él iba a estar fuera dos meses. Vale, bien, era una chica grande. Podía manejar esto. No es como si él fuera a estar ausente durante un año.

El día pareció interminable. Con Edward viajando, el jefe acudía a ella para obtener respuestas sobre los proyectos de el. Por suerte, estaba al tanto del status de cualquier obra en cuestión, y fue capaz fácilmente de mantener la distancia con Colleman. Él le ponía los pelos de punta por lo que no lo quería cerca de ella.

Acababa de entrar en su apartamento aquella noche cuando su móvil – con su batería completamente cargada – sonó. Esperanzada de que fuese el hombre que consumía sus pensamientos, lo arrancó del bolsillo lateral de su bolso y lo abrió.

- ¿Hola? – preguntó con ansiedad.

- Hey, pequeña. Te echo de menos – dijo Edward.

Ella se deslizó por la pared junto a la puerta con el sonido de su voz. – Yo también te echo de menos. Lo siento tanto…

- No te preocupes – la interrumpió – Estoy contento porque llamaste – Debía acabar de bajarse del avión porque ella oía los sonidos del aeropuerto de fondo. – Recibí tu mensaje tan pronto como llegué. ¿Perdiste el móvil ayer cuando te sorprendí?

Ella se rió con el recuerdo, y de repente se sintió más ligera, el manto del día se desplazó fuera de ella. Hablaron amigablemente durante unos minutos, aclarando algunos asuntos.

Ella le oyó entrar en un taxi después de un tiempo y dar el nombre de su hotel. Su voz se hizo más profunda al hablar con ella de nuevo. – Mira, cariño. Me tengo que ir, pero intentaré estar online un poquito, siempre y cuando el hotel disponga de una línea de Internet decente. El calendario para esto no podía ser peor…

- Está bien. No te preocupes por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Se despidieron con él diciéndole como la echaba de menos. Serían dos largos meses. Pocas horas después, descubrieron que le habían reservado un hotel de baja categoría sin Internet, mucho menos que un buen Internet. Ella habló con él unos minutos, la realidad naufragando. Era fiscalmente irresponsable para ellos que hablasen todos los días, él tenía Internet irregular – no privado - cuando estaba fuera de su habitación, y el cambio horario los tenía en polos opuestos en ese calendario.

Bella se comprometió a darle una gran bienvenida cuando regresase. Solo esperaba que no se hubiesen distanciado demasiado.

Bella estaba encerrada y pensó que podría explotar.

Jugueteando con su abridor de cartas, se quedó mirando el correo electrónico, Edward le había enviado su cuenta personal. No debería haberlo abierto en el trabajo, pero lo único que le importaba estaba en Australia. Durante dos semanas más.

Este correo electrónico era explícito, como la mayoría que había enviado en las últimas semanas. Honestamente, el hombre podría escribir las cosas más eróticas. Sus muslos se estremecieron al leer las palabras, su estómago aleteó por lo que pensaba hacer cuando volviera a casa.

Mientras, ella volvía a recordar las promesas de él cada vez más agitada, un segundo mensaje apareció. Del remitente, El Calabozo. Por un instante parpadeó, preguntándose si sólo debía eliminarlo. No. Era un recordatorio de la cita que había hecho la última vez que había estado allí. Tenía que confirmar la disposición o hacerles saber que no se presentaría mañana. La última vez que había estado allí, su Maestro había sido Ed. Ella no iba a tener suerte esta vez, pero...

Ella golpeó el abridor de cartas sobre la mesa mientras pensaba. Ella podía ir… Podría haber alguien que le ayudara a quemar algo de este fuego. No sería Edward, pero no sería como si estuviera teniendo relaciones sexuales con el hombre. Ella recibiría una palmada. Con su ropa interior en su sitio. Mientras pensaba en el.

Si ella no controlaba su excitación, probablemente se partiría a la mitad o se fundiría en un charco lleno de vapor en el segundo que Edward la tocaría en dos semanas. Eso no lo haría. Tenía que estar bajo control.

Hizo su decisión, movió su ratón al correo electrónico, hizo doble clic abriéndose luego, llenó el formulario adjunto para la noche. Una paliza, bragas, ningún juego de rol, sin escenario especial, palabra segura "alcachofa".

El estómago Bella estaba en nudos. Cuanto más cerca estaba de su cita, menos segura sentía que estuviera haciendo esto. No era romántico o estaba saliendo con nadie y ciertamente no era sexo. Era sólo aliviar el estrés.

La recepcionista le llevó a la habitación y le dijo que "John" estaría con ella en breve. Natalia se puso la máscara necesaria y se inclinó sobre el banco de nalgadas. Todo era tan clínico. Nada estimulante. La mujer bien podría haber estado llevándola a una cita con el ginecólogo. Bella se sentía tan ansiosa. La primera vez que había estado aquí, su barriga estaba tan emocionada. Su coño se había mojado con anticipación. Ella tenía la sensación de que si alguien la tocaba ahora se sentiría como el Sáhara.

Nadie la estaba tocando.

Ella no debería estar aquí.

Agitada se puso de pie… al mismo tiempo la puerta se abrió y un hombre enorme que podría haber duplicado a Hulk entró en la habitación. "De nuevo en el banquillo, ahora", gruñó.

Ella se apartó. -Um... no. Yo voy a irme. Siento haber tomado su tiempo.

-Dije al banco. El sacó el cinturón de su pantalón negro y ella abrió sus ojos.

-Mire, usted todavía recibirá el pago. Yo… Yo he cometido un error. Yo no debería estar aquí.

Hulk… John se cernía sobre ella y la agarró del brazo, tirando de ella hacia el banco. No muy suavemente, la puso en posición. Su mano extendida en la espalda y el cinturón le dio una bofetada en las nalgas. Ella gritó por el dolor, nada cercano a lo que ella había experimentado con Edward.

Infructuosamente, ella luchó cuando otro latigazo vino. -¡Alto! suplicó ella. -¡Alto! ¡Lo digo en serio! Yo no quiero esto.

¿Por qué no paraba? Dios, él era tan fuerte, no podía moverse en absoluto por la forma en que él la sostenía y la obligó a estar en su lugar. De repente, ella se dio cuenta que la correa bajó por cuarta vez, él pensaba que estaba jugando su papel con él.

-Alcachofa!" –gritó ella. -¡Por Dios! ¡Alcachofa!

El cinturón que ya estaba descendiendo cuando él rompió el arco y tiró hacia atrás. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, no por el dolor… oh Dios, el dolor y no tenía nada de erótico, pero al saber que ella acababa de cometer el mayor error de su vida.

Ella no debería estar aquí. No debería haber hecho esto.

-¿Estás bien? John le preguntó suavemente liberándola de su dominio sobre ella y ayudándola a levantarse. -¿Estaba demasiado duro?

Cualquier cosa habría sido demasiado. Ella negó con la cabeza, llorando en serio ahora. Tenía que salir de aquí. ¡Tenía que olvidar que había sido tan estúpida!

Edward no podía entenderlo. Después de seis semanas de la mayor intimidad que él había compartido alguna vez con una mujer, Bella había comenzado a esquivar sus llamadas y sus correos electrónicos. Tres días sin comunicación. Lo frustraba más de lo que podía empezar a decir.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el asiento y cerró los ojos cuando el avión hizo su descenso a Indianápolis. Lo que había ido mal, él podía arreglarlo en un par de horas. Bella no lo sabía, pero su negocio había terminado antes de lo previsto. Había tenido la opción de pasar sus últimos diez días de turismo o cambiar su billete para poder volver a casa temprano. Venía a casa temprano. Había tenido suficiente de estar lejos de la mujer que amaba y él la amaba. En cuanto pudiera hablar con ella, llegaría al fondo de esto y le pediría ser de él.

El avión aterrizó y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Por costumbre, sacó su teléfono celular cuando el piloto dijo que los pasajeros ya podían hacer llamadas telefónicas. Edward frunció el ceño. No había mensajes o una llamada de Natalia. Había una llamada de su amigo, Jake, y Edward se preguntó lo que tenía que decirle. Jake siempre estaba lleno de historias obscenas de El Calabozo y en ese momento, Edward realmente necesitaba algo para animarlo.

Rápidamente marcado su correo de voz y esperó la alegre voz de su amigo.

-¡Yo amigo! He oído que has estado viviendo por debajo. Tenemos que reunirnos y conseguir un buen estado de ebriedad en breve. En fin, tú querías saber si esa mujer volvía. Estaba haciendo el papeleo y parece que lo hizo. Pregunté por ahí qué escena fue. Creo que Big John nunca volverá a ser el mismo...

Agua helada corrió por las venas de Edward y cerró el teléfono sin escuchar el resto del mensaje. La rabia lo atravesó con tanta fuerza, que quería pegarle a algo… alguien… partirlo. Ella era suya. ¡Qué diablos! Big John le había hecho. Él lo mataría. Y a Bella...

Su aliento silbó entre dientes. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto con otro? No era de extrañar que ella hubiera dejado de hablarle. Tuvo la visión del gigante de cuero que acechaba el club, pasando por las sumisas, como si fueran pañuelos. John podía joder a Bella y escupirla antes de que ella supiera lo que la golpeó.

¡Esto era una mierda! ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? ¡Maldita sea! Había pensando que él y Bells tenían una conexión mejor que esto. Que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Que era suya y que ella lo sabía.

Tenía que verla.

El avión se había despejado antes de que él reuniera sus cosas. Tres horas de escala más antes que estuviera en un vuelo a Detroit, otra escala y luego otro vuelo a casa. Cinco horas. Podía estar en casa en tres si conducía. Decidió llegar tan pronto como fuese posible, decidió bajar del avión y se fue en busca de un arrendamiento de coches.

Bella estaba acurrucada en la esquina de su sofá en la oscuridad, mirando el resplandor en la pared de los faroles cuando alguien comenzó a golpear a su puerta con suficiente fuerza para mover las fotos en el hall de la entrada. Con el ceño fruncido, ella salió de la manta con fuerza a su alrededor. No necesitaba esto. Ya se sentía bastante mal por lo que había sucedido en el club y no podía hablar con Edward. Ahora, algún enloquecido maniático estaba golpeando a su puerta.

¿Acaso no tenía suficientes problemas? Tenía que encontrar la manera de decirle a Edward, explicarle y disculparse con él. Sólo podía rezar para que él la perdonara. No sabía lo que haría si no lo hacía.

-¡Bella! Quien estaba en el pasillo gritó. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Era evidente que su vecino estado ebrio. Ella no quería defenderse esta noche.

Los golpes continuaron luego se detuvieron de repente. Casi de inmediato, el teléfono de su casa sonó. Ella lo ignoró, también, hasta que la máquina lo recogido. -Bella. Abre. La puerta... Ahora.

-¿Edward? Ella saltó de la cama tropezó con la manta y se tambaleó hacia la puerta. La abrió luego casi la cerró de golpe otra vez al ver la cara lívida de su amante. El entró antes de que ella pudiera moverse y cerrar la puerta de golpe para que ella encendiera la luz del techo.

-Yo sólo quiero que me contestes un par de cosas. Quiero saberlo por ti. ¿Fuiste a El Calabozo?

Ella lo miró fijamente, su estómago se hundió en el suelo. Por la expresión de su cara, él ya lo sabía. El pánico se apoderó de ella. Ninguna cantidad de disculpas iba a solucionar este problema. ¡Ella debería haber sabido mejor!

-¿Dejaste que alguien te diera una nalgada?

-Fui allí... susurró ella. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y no podía verlo claro. ¿Cómo podía explicarle lo que había pasado? Que hubiera estado allí ya era bastante malo.

La ira visiblemente emergía de él, pero lo que quedaba era peor. -Pensaba mejor de ti, Bella. Creí que sabías que eras mía."

-Lo siento, exclamó ella. -Yo no….

Él la cortó con un tajo de su mano a través del aire.

-No. Él negó con la cabeza. -No puedo hablar contigo ahora mismo. Incluso no puedo verte ahora mismo. Necesitaba que te comprometieras conmigo… como yo lo estaba contigo. Y me mostraste que no podía ser. Él sacudió la cabeza y ella sintió como si su mundo se estuviera partiendo. Los dedos de él pasaron por el pelo y lanzó un suspiro cansado hasta los huesos. -He estado viajando durante veintidós horas, pero yo tenía que ver si esto era verdadero.

-Edward, no lo entiendes, le rogó al abrir la puerta y salir. Ella lo siguió. -No entiendes lo que pasó. Escúchame.

Sus profundos ojos azules la traspasaron. -Ya sé lo que pasó. No necesito los detalles.

Y sin dejarla hablar, se fue. Él acaba de dejarla. Y Bella sabía que habían terminado.

Rota, volvió a entrar.

Mañana, ella le suplicaría pero cuando la mañana llegó se encontró incapaz de hacer frente, a verlo y a su rechazo. Llamó al trabajo para decir que estaba enferma ese día. Y el siguiente. Y el siguiente. Y en esa última noche, decidió que iba a renunciar. Tan infantil como pudiera parecer a un extraño, nunca sería capaz de tener suficiente de Edward para enfrentarse a él, hablar de trabajo compatible con él como si nada especial hubiera pasado entre ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

Llega el final...es cortita y caliente espero que les haya gustado, me encantaria que me dejaran saber que piensan...nuevamente perdon por desaparecer

Personajes no son mios

La historia no me pertenece

no resivo ninguna remuneracion economica ni de ningun tipo...salvo sus reviews

**4**

Edward se sentó en su oscura oficina, bastante seguro de que nunca había sido más miserable. Ni cuando había tenido varicela a edad adulta, ni cuando perdió su último trabajo por la incompetencia de alguien. Ahora, se sentía desolado.

A pesar de que tenía los músculos cansados cuando por fin llegó a casa un par de noches atrás, no había podido dormir. La visión del rostro herido de Bella lo había atormentado, y sabía que sucedía algo más. Algo que se le había escapado. Justo lo que no sabía.

La desesperación de ella le tocó la fibra sensible una vez que dio un paso atrás para pensar. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Fuera lo que fuese, no podía seguir enfadado con ella. Débil como algunas personas podían pensar, tan débil como podría haber considerado a otro hombre en la misma situación, la necesitaba demasiado para renunciar a ella. La amaba.

Tan pronto como se permitió ver más allá de su traición y recordar lo importante que era ella, casi regresó a su apartamento. Casi. Pero él no era _tan _débil. Esperaría por ella. Ella vendría a él. Era importante para ambos que ella lo hiciese.

Tres días había esperado. Durante tres días, ella lo había evitado. Edward lo tenía que haber hecho. Esta noche, él iría a su casa, la azotaría hasta su sumisión y la follaría durante la próxima semana. Y luego, dejaría muy claro que ella era suya, y solo suya y sería mejor que no permitiese que nadie más la tocara. Nunca.

De pie, tomó su chaqueta y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

Luchando contra la depresión que la había asolado durante los últimos días, Bella estaba en su escritorio en la oscuridad parcial con la luz del atardecer iluminando lo suficiente para ver los objetos personales que pretendía recoger. Mañana por la mañana, llamaría a personal y se iría. Esta noche, quería recoger sus cosas así no tendría que regresar después de que Edward lo supiese. Él la odiaba de todos modos, así que ella no entendería que le importase. Probablemente sería un alivio para él ver que se marchaba, y ella no quería ver eso en sus ojos.

- Bella.

Ella saltó con el sonido de su dura voz y miró con aire de culpabilidad al verlo de pie en la puerta de su oficina. Su voz no revelaba nada más que su mando normal, y las sombras le tapaban la cara. Probablemente mejor. Ella no quería ver su disgusto o decepción o enojo. Ella había estado viviendo con eso en sus recuerdos los últimos días.

- En mi oficina. Ahora – dijo, y sin esperar a que ella obedeciera, volvió a entrar y encendió la lámpara de su escritorio.

Ella consideró el negarse. Él ya no era más su amante o su jefe. No tenía que seguir sus órdenes. ¿Qué haría si ella se dirigiese hacia la salida? ¿Azotarla? Seguro. Dudaba que eso volviera a suceder alguna vez. No por él. Ni por cualquier otra persona. Ningún hombre, salvo Edward volvería a hacerle eso. No lo permitiría de nuevo.

Un profundo suspiro se le escapó. Si quería gritarle, bien. Le dejaría. Sintiendo como si tuviese un millón de años, se dirigió a su oficina para el fin del fin.

Él estaba de pie cerca de su escritorio, la mayor parte de su cuerpo, incluyendo la cara, aún en las sombras. – ¿Dónde has estado?

- Enferma.

Él hizo un pequeño, enfurecido sonido. – No me mientas. No has estado enferma. ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahora?

- Recogiendo mis cosas – se miró las manos y las metió en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y desvió la mirada hacia la oficina exterior. Mirarle todavía le provocaba mariposas en el vientre y la necesidad se construía en su coño. No importaba lo enojado que estuviese con ella, su cuerpo todavía reaccionaba a él.

Él se quedó en silencio unos momentos. – ¿Por qué?

- Me voy. He renunciado. – En contra de su mejor juicio, levantó la mirada hacia él y se encontró con que se había acercado al mismo tiempo que ella le había evitado con esmero.

Él levantó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza. - Eres tú, ¿no? – le preguntó con un aire divertido.

- Sí.

- Hmm…

Se dio la vuelta, quitándose la corbata que colgaba suelta alrededor de su cuello y la arrojó sobre el escritorio. Ella se movió para marcharse.

- Sólo estoy aprendiendo – dijo en voz baja. – No fue mi intención hacerte daño o desobedecer o ser infiel. No hubo sexo. Ni siquiera disfruté de ello, de hecho, le dije que se detuviera incluso antes de que pasara nada. Pero pensó que estaba jugando hasta que le grité mi palabra de seguridad. Estar allí, sabiendo que no eras tú, era sólo… vacío. – ese mismo vacío que la estaba dominando de nuevo. Necesitaba marcharse de allí antes de que las jodidas lágrimas empezasen de nuevo. Se mordió el labio, disgustada por su debilidad, incluso cuando su corazón le dolía.

- Congélate ahí – dijo – No dije que te pudieras ir.

Se negó a mirarle. – No eres mi jefe, o mi amante o lo que fuera que teníamos.

Como fuera que él lo llamase, ese tiempo juntos había sido maravilloso.

- Mmm – murmuró otra vez – ¿Es así? Bueno, me hace feliz pensar que soy tu maestro. Tu 'Señor'. La respuesta a tus fantasías. – Él la envolvió en sus brazos y después le apretó la cara contra su camisa. La mejilla apoyada contra la parte superior de su cabeza, haciendo que se sintiese en su capullo de protección, dominio y cuidado. Él la abrazó con fuerza, como si nunca la fuese a dejar ir. – Pensar que habíamos terminado, ahí es donde te equivocas, mi pequeña irresponsable. Tú me perteneces. No te equivoques, tu corazón, tu alma y todo tu cuerpo son míos. Incluso este culo. – lo acarició con la mano. – Sobre todo este culo cuando se trata de un castigo. ¿Entendido? Nadie más lo tocará.

Ella no respondió. No lo entendía. Quería creer, pero él no podía estar diciendo…

Cuando estuvo en su apartamento, dijo que habían terminado. ¿No había dicho eso?

- Ahora – dijo él – Quiero que te desnudes, y te arrodilles en la esquina junto al armario hasta que te diga lo contrario.

Ella lo miró, todavía confundida por el súbito giro de los acontecimientos. Sus ojos eran tiernos, el rostro estricto.

- No entiendo.

- Quiero decir que no renuncio a ti. Lo había decidido, antes de que confesases lo que sucedió en el club, bueno, y ahora quiero golpearle hasta que sea una masa sanguinolenta por atreverse a tocarte cuando le dijiste que no, pero esa es otra historia.

- Él se disculpó.

- No me importa. Voy a tratar con él. Más tarde. Ahora, - ordenó, en voz baja pero con firmeza, no dejando lugar para sus argumentos – desnúdate.

Bordeándola, él fue hacia la puerta y la cerró para impedir la posible interrupción del personal de limpieza, supuso ella. No queriendo decepcionarle ahora que él la había perdonado, se quitó la camiseta mientras se sacaba las zapatillas deportivas. Abriendo el botón de los pantalones, se sacó los vaqueros.

- Bragas – gruñó, golpeando su trasero.

- No sabía que las ibas a ver, Señor – respondió ella.

- Ese fue tu primer error. El segundo es que todavía las llevas puestas.

Ella hizo un mohín y se pasó el dedo por la cintura. – ¿Me las quito?

- ¿Quieres unos azotes?

- ¿De ti? Más de lo que nunca sabrás. – La idea de sus manos sobre ella, en cualquier lugar, la hacía temblar. La piel de gallina subió por sus brazos y su coño se apretó mientras él se acercaba hasta que estuvieron pecho contra pecho. Sus largos dedos desabrocharon su sujetador y lo dejaron caer al suelo, mientras ella miraba hacia arriba las duras líneas de su rostro. Comandante, determinado, tan diferente a la ira que había visto antes.

Sus muslos se apretaron, y sus pliegues se deslizaron el uno contra el otro, un signo claro de su excitación. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que ella lo había sentido… tocándola, llenándola, besándola.

Él metió los dedos entre su pelo y la llevó hasta sus labios. – ¿Realmente crees que es un buen momento para tomarme el pelo? – preguntó.

- Sí, señor.

Él negó con la cabeza. – Siempre una chica traviesa.

- Tu chica traviesa.

- Malditamente correcto. – murmuró. Su boca aplasto la suya, presionando los labios de ella apartándolos para empujar la lengua en su interior. Ella gimió, arqueando su cuerpo contra el de él, con la esperanza de que la llenase en el futuro.

Él arrastró los pies, mientras la besaba con avidez, como si nunca tuviese lo suficiente de su boca. Sin embargo, al mando de sus labios, se sentó en una silla frente a su escritorio. Antes de que ella pudiese anticipar el movimiento, él la tenía sobre sus rodillas extendidas. Rápidamente, le bajó las bragas de algodón blanco hasta las rodillas, atrapándole las piernas, pero liberando su culo para él.

Frotó la palma de su mano sobre su trasero. – Tan bonito, pero tan blanco. Me gusta rojo.

- Oh Dios, por favor, señor. Por favor…

- Por favor, ¿qué? ¿Qué te azote? ¿Seguro que es lo que quieres?

- Sí. He sido mala.

- ¿Lo has sido? ¿Qué has hecho?

- Yo… yo te hice infeliz.

- Mmmm, sí, así fue. – respondió él y su mano golpeó con fuerza sus nalgas. El fuego estalló a través de ella, y era lo único que podía hacer para no arquearse como una gata en celo. Sus pechos presionaban contra los pantalones de él, arañándola con cada palmada que le daba.

- ¿Y? – exigió.

- Y… yo… mentí sobre lo de estar enferma.

- Tres veces, de hecho.

- Cuatro – respondió ella – Te lo dije también a ti.

- Cuatro entonces – Su mano golpeó el culo tantas veces como mentiras. Oh, el dulce dolor. El dulce mordisco del dolor. Desesperadamente, ella trató de pensar en más transgresiones. A decir verdad, estaba dispuesta a hacer más cosas si él mantenía su atención en su parte trasera.

- Hice mal mi trabajo, no respondí mis llamadas, no respondí mis e-mails… - Calmadamente él enumeró sus pecados y la palmeó por cada uno de ellos. Con su parte de atrás caliente, la excitación resultante se filtró hacia abajo y rebotó a través de su coño como fuegos artificiales fuera de control. Sus terminaciones nerviosas chispeando, enviándola a un plano de placer increíble. Ella quería estar allí, en el regazo de su hombre, todo el tiempo que él quisiera tenerla.

- Por favor… seré buena – exclamó en beneficio de él.

- No lo serás – bufó. Añadió unos golpes extra por si acaso, mientras ella se retorcía sobre sus rodillas, sabiendo que eso lo incitaba más. Las palmadas en su culo sonaron a través de la oficina en silencio interrumpido por sus gritos.

- Por favor, señor – imploró – Por favor…

Si él no se detenía – y ella no quería que lo hiciese – sería lanzada a un orgasmo que le dejaría los pantalones húmedos. Ella lo necesitaba en su coño cuando llegase. Quería ser uno con él.

- Te negaste a quitarte la ropa interior – añadió. Ella esperó otra palmada, necesitándola, deseándola, pero él no la tocó. La puso en pie y la volvió para enfrentarla a él. Sus labios temblaban y ella se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras bajaba la cabeza como una colegiala recalcitrante ante el director autoritario. Se mordió el labio, sabiendo que añadida a su imagen, le inflamaba. Su mano frotaba sus nalgas maltratadas, la piel caliente bajo su palma.

- Ahora, como te había dicho. Arrodíllate. Manos estiradas a los lados y rodillas separadas, señorita Cooper. Y no aprietes los muslos. No creas que no te veo haciéndolo.

- Sí, señor – respondió. Su corazón vibró ante sus órdenes.

El silencio reinó en la oficina, mientras ella obedecía, y se alegraba de que siempre hiciera algo de calor allí. El aumento de la carne de gallina en sus brazos no tenía nada que ver con el frío, a pesar de que el metal frío del armario contra uno de sus pechos la hizo temblar hasta que pronto su piel se calentó. En cambio, su reacción fue porque sabía que él aún estaba en la silla, ligeramente inclinado sobre un brazo, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y observándola. Él miraba su culo enrojecido.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, cuando la tensión aumentó entre ellos. Ella deseaba que se arrodillase tras ella y tirase de su cuerpo contra el suyo, luego arrastrase los dedos por su vientre hasta deslizarlos en su coño y empujase en su interior.

Ella tomó una temblorosa respiración, sintiendo su crema filtrarse por sus pliegues mientras su coño se apretaba con la necesidad de sentirse lleno. Oh Dios, esperaba que él no le negase la liberación como lo había hecho la mañana que había tratado de escabullirse. Después de haber traicionado su confianza, ella se merecía tener su placer retenido.

- Dime – dijo al fin, rompiendo el silencio – Explícame por qué lo hiciste.

- Yo… umm… Hice una reserva en _El Calabozo_ la noche que estuve allí, aquella noche en la que fuiste el sacerdote y yo la estudiante. Ellos piden que hagas tu próxima inscripción de inmediato.

- Sé cómo funciona. ¿Por qué no la cancelaste? – interrumpió. La ira en su voz hizo que cerrara los ojos y deseando poder escapar a cualquier parte lejos de allí. No quería verle enfadado de nuevo. Sola, desnuda y castigada en su oficina, de repente se sentía vulnerable como nunca antes se había sentido. Completamente a su merced.

- Pensé en ello – respondió – Fue la cosa más estúpida que he hecho. Y acababa de recibir un e-mail tuyo, uno de los personales. Y me hizo sentir tan caliente, todos ellos lo hacían. Y tú me habías prohibido liberarme a mi misma y tenía toda esa tensión en mí - Ya se estaba construyendo de nuevo en ella mientras las palabras se deslizaban por su lengua, y recordó las palabras de su e-mail y la forma en la que se había sentido durante ese tiempo. Tan agitada. Tan necesitada.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Trató de detenerlo para que él no se diera cuenta de cómo la hacía sentir, pero nada hacía que se detuviera. Sólo lo hacía peor. Incluso sus palabras temblaban cuando continuó, al límite del placer insatisfecho. Estar allí era más tortuoso de lo que cualquier nalgada, azote o palada pudieran ser.

- Estaba leyendo. Y la nota recordatorio de _El Calabozo_ entró. Y pensé, bueno tal vez… tal vez unos azotes, totalmente nada sexual, podría sacarme del límite de lo que sentía. Que tal vez pudiera hacerlo y pasar las próximas dos semanas sin ir como una bala perdida rompiéndome sobre la cabeza inocente de alguien.

Edward no dijo nada. Ella quería mirarle, para ver lo que estaba pensando, pero no se atrevió.

- No quería nada… sexual. – Susurró – Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que es la sexualidad unida a ti la que me hace sentir mejor. Empecé a tener dudas de inmediato, y para cuando llegué, estaba casi enferma. – Aunque él le había dicho que mantuviese los brazos a los lados, los cruzó sobre su medio, abrazándose a sí misma, como si pudiese mantener los recuerdos a distancia. – Le dije que parase. – Susurró.

- Bella – dijo Edward en voz baja – Ven aquí.

Cuando se levantó y se volvió, lo encontró de pie a unos pasos tras ella. La tomó entre sus brazos y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza. Su calidez enviando lejos el frío que la historia había empujado a través de ella. Con suavidad, le acarició con la mano extendida, la espalda y la otra tras ella. La carne sensible picaba con su toque, enviándole calor.

- Quiero llevarte a casa y hacerte el amor – le dijo – No puedo esperar más tiempo.

- Por favor, no. Te necesito.

Para su sorpresa, él se dejó caer de rodillas ante ella, sosteniendo una de sus manos mientras con la otra presionaba sus labios. – Bells, mi dulce amor… Por favor, cásate conmigo. Promete que siempre serás mía. _Nunca_ dejaré que nadie te haga daño. – sus ojos le imploraron que dijese que si – Te amo.

- Edward… - se quedó sin aliento. Ella cayó también de rodillas y lo abrazó con fuerza. Le besó en el cuello – He estado tan asustada y vacía sin ti.

- Yo también, cariño – respondió. Cogiendo su barbilla con la mano, levantó su boca hacia la suya. Mientras la besaba, movió sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y la tumbó sobre la alfombra, luego continuaron besándose. Su cuerpo encajado entre los muslos entreabiertos, sus pantalones rozando la suave piel, su bragueta presionando sobre su coño. Arqueando sus caderas, ella frotaba su clítoris contra la tela ligeramente nudosa. Desesperada por sentir su piel, ella agarró la camisa y se la sacó del pantalón. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo del algodón alisando su espalda. Ella gimió. Le encantaba lo caliente que estaba su piel, lo poderoso que se sentía mientras sus músculos se movían bajo su toque.

- Edward – murmuró contra su oído mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo – Sé que quieres hacerme el amor, pero realmente necesito que me folles. Ámame más tarde.

- Bells – gruñó. Se arrodilló de nuevo y abrió los puños. El cuello de su camisa ya estaba abierto así que tiró de ella sobre su cabeza y la arrojó a un lado. Juntos, abrieron los pantalones, luego cayó sobre ella, su ancha polla profundizando en su interior.

- Oh, sí – gritó ella, sus caderas elevándose hasta él – ¡Duro, por favor, duro!

Después de estar completamente vacía durante los últimos dos meses, ser llenada por él la enviaba volando a un plano borroso de placer donde de lo único de lo que era consciente era de su polla creciendo dentro de ella. Sentía cada arista, cada pedacito de su cintura, mientras él estiraba su tierno canal. Ella nunca se había sentido tan plenamente reivindicada como ahora, sabiendo que sería para siempre suya, propiedad de este poderoso hombre… lo que acababa de hacerlo todo mejor.

Una mano sujetó su pecho, los dedos retorciendo su pezón. La sensación de un rayo de fuego se disparó en su pelvis, y ella se apretó alrededor de él, gritando en el éxtasis. Fijó su boca sobre la de ella amortiguando sus gritos mientras la besaba con pasión salvaje. Una y otra vez, él atormentó los picos hasta que ella estuvo frenética bajo él.

De repente, ella se resistió y se congeló en una escena de liberación completa, todo su cuerpo se apretó y luego explotó en una reacción de estremecimiento. Edward empujó un par de veces más antes de seguirla en su clímax, llenándola con su semen caliente. Su profundo grito resonó en la oficina. Ella podría escuchar para siempre el sonido de él encontrando la dicha. Era tan visceral, tan básico y ella hacía que sucediese.

Su boca presionó en su cuello, sus caderas se movieron poco tiempo más, y él gruñó su placer.

- Bells – suspiró cuando ambos se calmaron. Su erección todavía estaba muy dentro de ella, contrayéndose y haciéndola llorar en voz baja por las suaves reacciones que le provocaba. – Dime, ¿te casarás conmigo?

¿Había realmente que preguntarlo?

-¿Me azotarás a menudo? – preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Él negó con la cabeza. – Eres tan traviesa. – Respondió con un suspiró como si lo pensase.

- Creo que te gusto de esa forma – bromeó – Mi pobre trasero. Tan castigado.

Ella se mordió el labio, y él gimió, mordiéndose a sí mismo.

- Probablemente a menudo. Muy a menudo. - confirmó

- Entonces definitivamente sí. Sí, señor. – enroscó sus piernas en torno a él y se empujó sobre su polla aún dura. Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos gimieron, y todos los jugueteos cesaron. – Sí, porque te amo, Edward. Mi señor.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

A la Simi le encantaria saber que te parecio la historia :B


End file.
